


What Ifs and the Damsel

by Accailia66



Series: Skeletons with a Damsel [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bullying, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Death, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Harems, How Do I Tag, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, Human/Monster Romance, I Don't Even Know, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Look at me adding all these tags, Messed Up Stuff Happens, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, OCs - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is cinnamon roll sometimes, Reader is edgy sometimes, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Shooting, Suicide, Tags May Change, This Fic is An AU of Another Fic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Violence, Zombies, human doesn't even look like a real word to me anymore, is the ex really a minor character tho, monster reader, now i can add a christmas tag hue hue, undertale - Freeform, you can't stop me from adding tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accailia66/pseuds/Accailia66
Summary: This fic was meant to be a collection of AU one shots about my other fic, The Skeletons and the Damsel. So definitely check that out first, okay? Thanks. Anyway, these all became much longer than just one shots, oops. Feel free to make requests! I'm always eager to hear from you. This whole Fic is just being written for fun anyway!





	1. LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All The Nice Readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+The+Nice+Readers).



> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199009/chapters/32730678
> 
> ^The original Fic, the Skeletons and the Damsel.

You were sitting in a room full of skeletons. They had all let you into their home and taken you out of the cold...but you knew there had to be a reason. When you were still with your ex, he had only taken you in to hurt and abuse you. He acted nice at first, too. So they must be trying to deceive you. Well, you refused to become a punching bag again! You would get stronger, and the only way to do that was to fight. You would strike before they even had a chance to hurt you.

 

~

 

After getting you settled, Sans was showing you around, explaining your morning duties to you. He lastly brought you into his room. It was probably the filthiest part of the house.

 

“..and this is my room. you gotta tidy them all in the morning. shouldn’t be too bad if you do it everyday,” he said with a shrug. “any questions so far?”

 

You were alone with him. You had seen what Sans was capable of in that alley. He could easily kill you without even breaking a sweat. This was your chance to get the upper hand.

 

“...Sans, I-I..” You started mumbling, growing unsure of yourself. Was this really the best course of action? Could you really do this?

 

“what was that?” He asked, moving a bit closer to hear you better.

 

You looked down, fiddling with your hands. This plan wasn’t the best. You could still turn back.

 

Sans gently reaches toward you, attempting to take your hand in a comforting manner. You never give him the chance however, as seeing him drawing nearer to you, you swing on instinct. Your fist collides with his skull, knocking him to the ground. **9 DAMAGE**. He hadn’t been expecting that. You had seemed so fragile...maybe he had been wrong about you.

 

You stare in horror as he begins to crumble to dust. “Wh-what..?! I..! I didn’t-”

 

“save your breath,” he coughs out. “i should have known better, really. you hid your true intentions behind your timid nature, and big sad eyes.”

 

And with one last hollow laugh, he’s nothing more than dust on the ground. Your LOVE has increased. You have just murdered someone. It was an accident, and you really didn’t mean to. You should be feeling horrible, but you didn’t. You felt great. Powerful. This rush was certainly something that you needed to feel again.

 

“SANS! COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR LUNCH!”

 

And there were five more chances to feel like this waiting just outside of this room. You were going to have a great time. =)

 

~

 

You went downstairs to meet Papyrus. He was alone setting the table.

 

“OH! HELLO, HUMAN!” He smiled at you.

 

You smiled back at him. He was completely blind to how sinister the smile was. “Hello.”

 

“IS SANS COMING?” He asked.

 

“I thought I saw him taking a nap,” you lied.

 

“DRAT!” Papyrus stomped his foot in frustration. “AND HERE I THOUGHT HIS METAPHORICAL STOMACH WAS STRONGER THAN HIS OWN LAZINESS.”

 

You decided to change the subject. “Where’s everyone else?”

 

“EDGE AND RED WENT OUT TO EAT TOGETHER, AND STRETCH WENT WITH BLUE TO THE PARK,” Papyrus explained. 

 

“So you’re all alone?” You reaffirmed.   
  


He shook his head. “OF COURSE NOT! YOU’RE HERE WITH ME!”

 

You giggled. “I guess I am. ...I’ll go grab myself a plate from the kitchen.”

 

As you walked, he prattled on about the special lunch he made, and how he was quite a skilled chef, and more about his greatness. You tuned it out, going for the knife rack. When you returned, knife in hand, he was actually so distracted by his tale of his own might that he didn’t notice you creeping up behind him. Knife clutched in hand, the deed was done with a quick flick of the wrist. **999 DAMAGE.**

 

He gasped in either pain or surprise. Maybe both. “(Y/N)... D-DID YOU JUST…” He slowly turned to see the knife in your hand. “OH. I GET IT.. YOU WERE BRINGING A KNIFE TO HELP EAT MY FOOD, AND YOU SLIPPED, RIGHT?” He smiled sadly, falling apart. “IT’S OKAY! I UNDERSTAND, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGIVES YOU!”

 

Your LOVE has increased. 

 

You went to get the dustpan. Might as well do your job and clean up the room. 

 

~

 

Soon enough, Stretch came home with Blue. Stretch immediately tensed upon seeing you, as if he could tell what you did. As if he saw your sins.

 

Blue was oblivious as ever as he ran to hug you. “HELLO, HUMAN! HAVE YOU MISSED THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WHILE HE WAS GONE? I BET YOU HAVE!”

 

“I’m certainly glad you’re here,” You agreed.

 

“MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE!” He puffed out his chest proudly.

 

Stretch called out to him. “blue, maybe you shouldn’t be so close to the human. give her some space.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” You grinned wickedly at Stretch over Blue’s shoulder. “I’m fine with him so close.”

 

Blue blushed a bit at your words. “YOU LIKE BEING CLOSE TO ME?” He hugged you a bit tighter.

 

Stretch watched in terror as you pulled a knife out from behind your back. He quickly grabbed you in his magic, slamming you against a nearby wall. You cried out in pain, knife slipping from your grasp.

 

Not hearing the clatter of metal under the sound of your scream, Blue didn’t even notice the knife as he turned to face Stretch, furious. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU COULD HAVE HURT THE HUMAN!”

 

“she was going to attack you!” Stretch exclaimed.

 

You quickly hid the knife before Blue turned to you, rushing to your side. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT, (Y/N)? YOU WEREN’T REALLY GOING TO ATTACK ME, RIGHT?”

 

“Of course not,” You insisted, putting on your sweetest, most innocent sounding voice. “What would I attack you with? And why would I even attack you?”

 

“SEE, STRETCH?” Blue once again turned his back to you, smiling at his brother. “YOU MUST HAVE BEEN MISTAKEN.”

 

You again raised the knife to strike. This time, with you against the wall still, there was nowhere else for Stretch to fling you. Panicking, he did the only thing he could think of to get Blue to safety. He rushed forward, shoving Blue out of the way and taking the hit for him. **999 DAMAGE**.

 

Blue slowing looks up at you in shock and horror, as his brother collapses into his arms.

 

“P...PAPY….!” Blue cried out. “PAPYRUS, I… WH-WHY..?”

 

“sans,” Stretch said, seriousness clear in his voice. “get away from her. please.”

 

With those words, Stretch was nothing more that dust falling between Blue’s fingers. 

 

“PAPY! NO!” Blue absolutely wailed. “PLEASE! YOU CAN’T DO THIS! PAPY, I NEED YOU!”

 

Sobbing over what was essentially his brother’s corpse, he paid you no mind at all. Blue just sat there, sobbing and desperately hugging himself for some form of comfort. That’s when it dawned on you that this wasn’t about your own safety anymore. None of this was to protect yourself. You went on because you were enjoying this suffering.

 

With a swift slash of your knife, Blue’s dust had joined his brother’s. As your LOVE increased, you wondered about that final exchange. Stretch had called Blue “Sans” for some reason, and Blue called him “Papy” in return. What was all that about?

 

Before you could wonder for too long, the front door opened again. Seems that Red and Edge were home. They happened upon the scene; you, the dust, and a knife.

 

Edge quickly positioned himself in front of Red, summoning some attacks. “I KNEW THAT ALL HUMANS WERE WICKED AND EVIL,” he hissed.

 

“You are right about that,” you agreed. 

 

“we’re gonna wipe that stupid grin right off your face,” Red growled.

 

And then they attacked. They sent waves of bones at you, only for you to either slash through them with your knife, or simply tank the hit. You were used to getting hurt, after all. Along with the bones, animalistic skulls also appeared, firing lasers at you. That’s when you started trying to dodge. All the while through this chaos, you were making your way across the room to them, very slowly.

 

The fight was long, and tiresome, but finally, you made it to your prize. **9999 DAMAGE**. With a swing of your knife, you collected all the LOVE you could from Edge. Even as his body crumbled to dust, he glared down at you in disapproval, and simply shook his head.

 

“boss!” Red cried out before shooting you a murderous glare. “YOU! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” He rushed forward, wrapping his bony hands around your neck. His rage had clearly clouded his judgement, as he had only made it easier for you to kill him. **9999 DAMAGE**. With a quick stab to his ribs, his grip loosened, dropping you. With a few final curses, Red was no more.

 

Feeling strong, and powerful, you stumbled out of the house. It was dark now, and you were a mess, but you had a goal in mind. You were going to go back home, and you were going to show your ex just how much his torment had damaged you. You were going to make him suffer. Those were the only thoughts on your mind as you limped off into the night.


	2. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is the monster, and the bois are the humans.

 

You stared up at the house with frightened eyes. Well, frightened eye sockets in your case. You were a skeleton monster, recently freed from the underground. However, you hadn’t exchanged your gold before inflation occurred, and… well, you were honestly stuck in a tough spot financially. That was actually what brought you to this house. No one really wanted to hire a monster, and you were getting desperate. You had found an ad for a maid, and though it seemed a bit sketchy to you, it was really your last chance at getting a job.

 

Bones rattling from nervousness, you managed to raise a hand and knock on the large front door. The owners of this house seemed to be wealthy. You nervously fiddled with the hem of your shirt as you waited for an answer.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, a man answered the door. He had caramel skin, and dark hair pulled up in a sloppy man bun. He also had some unkempt stubble. The most striking thing about him, however, were his eyes. His right was a milky white, but his left was heterochromatic, both a bright electric blue, and a piercing yellow. He was also a bit shorter than you, and a bit pudgy. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, staring at you. He was very surprised to see a monster on his doorstep.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked with a deep, rich voice.

 

“Um...I came to ask a-about..the maid position..?” You stuttered out.

 

He blinked. “I see. Come in, then.” His voice seemed unsure as he moved to hold the door open for you. “I’m Sans, by the way.”

 

“(Y/N),” You mumbled, entering.

 

Entering, you saw just how massive, and how messy the house was. Even getting the job didn’t seem like a good option.

 

Another human lounged on the couch, wearing brightly colored clothing. He had extremely pale skin, and ridiculous sunglasses covering his eyes, even though he was indoors. His hair was dyed pink, but the color was starting to fade a bit. Upon seeing you, he immediately sat up.

 

“Woah!” He exclaimed. “I’ve neva seen a monster in person before!”

 

“Fresh!” Sans scolded.

 

“What? Was dat not a nice thing ta say? I jus meant dat it’s rad ta finally see one, s’all,” He said, still looking at you.

 

You felt uncomfortable under his stare, so you looked to the ground. “Nice to me-meet you. I’m (Y/N).”

 

“Fresh,” He said. “Well, like… Da name’s Fresh. But it’s totes radicool ta meet ya, too.”

 

“She’s here to apply for the maid position,” Sans explained. “Could you go get everyone please?”

 

“Sure, bro!” Fresh said, hopping off the couch, and skating out of the room on his heelies.

 

You and Sans stood in an awkward silence until the next human entered. This one was pretty tall. His skin tone seemed a lot closer to Sans’, as did his black hair. In fact, they seemed to have similar facial structures as well. They looked like brother’s. The newcomer’s hair was pulled back in a short high ponytail. He had beautiful amber eyes that sparkled with excitement. They paired perfectly with his big goofy smile.

 

“MONSTER! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!” And he had no concept of an inside voice. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-”

 

“Paps,” Sans started, a chuckle in his voice. “Tone it down a bit. You’re gonna deafen her.”

 

“Sorry! Anyway, as I was saying… I, the great Papyrus, am pleased to welcome you into our home! I hope that I can show you the wonders of the surface, Miss Monster!”

 

“(Y/N),” You corrected. It felt weird to be called “Monster”. Almost insulting. You could tell that he didn’t mean to be harsh, but it still felt that way.

 

“What a lovely name!” He exclaimed.

 

The next human to enter was even shorter than Sans! He had peachy skin, with puffy rosy cheeks. He had big blue, “innocent” eyes. His short hair was combed neatly. This human was adorable.

 

“WOAH! A REAL MAGIC SKELETON!” He exclaimed at the sight of you. “FRESH WAS RIGHT!”

 

“....my name is (Y/N),” You muttered.

 

“Ah! You can call me Blue,” He introduced himself, quieting his tone to better match yours.

 

Now that he wouldn’t be leaving you alone in his house, or alone with his brother, Sans said, “I’ll go put some tea on.”

 

“And I can prepare some snacks!” Papyrus exclaimed happily, following his brother to the kitchen.

 

“So are you really going to be our maid?” Blue asked.

 

“Well...if I get hired, I will be,” You smiled shyly.

 

“Wowzers! A real monster living with us!” He beamed.

 

“What’s all this commotion for?” A new human asked, entering the room. He pales a bit upon seeing you.

 

This human looked to be a similar height to Papyrus. He had almost unnatural looking orange eyes, that were looking at you with suspicion. His skin was a shade or two tanner than Blue’s. He had strawberry blonde hair, that was lazily pulled back into a low ponytail. He also had some stubble on his chin, as if he simply didn’t care to shave. A cigarette was held in his teeth.

 

“Stretch!” Blue shrieked. “What did I tell you about smoking in the house?!”

 

Stretch raised his hands in front of himself defensively, a carefree smile on his face. “Woah, sorry, bro! Relax! I’ll put it out, I promise.”

 

Thunderous footsteps erupted from the stairs, as yet another human stomped down them. This was the tallest one yet...or wait, was he wearing heels? His skin was pale and ghostly just like Fresh’s, and he had white hair as well as blood red eyes. His bangs were slicked back cleanly, and his face had a few scars. He eyed you before a wicked grin spread across his face.

 

“A skeleton...how excellent,” He said more to himself. “You will do nicely.”

 

Stretch quirked an eyebrow. “Whatever freaky, messed up thing you’re thinking about her, just stop.”

 

“We have a monster who will soon be under our employment!” This new human boomed. “She can strike fear into the hearts of our enemies!”

 

“What enemies?” Blue asked.

 

Blue was ignored by the new human. “Monster! I am the great and powerful Edge, but you may call me Master or Boss! Got that?”

 

“She’s not a slave, Edge,” Stretch hissed.

 

Edge rolled his eyes. “Shut it, ashtray.”

 

Fresh returned with the final human. This human seemed to be a tiny bit taller than Sans, and just a bit heavier. He had the same white skin as Edge and Fresh. His eyes were just as red and unsettling as the former’s. He had white hair, shaved on the sides of his head. He also seemed to have one of his teeth replaced with a gold one.

 

“Huh,” He said, eying you up and down. “Nothing but bones, and still somehow pretty damn hot.”

 

You blushed (F/C) brightly, cheeks literally glowing.

 

“RED!” Edge screamed. “HOW DARE YOU HAVE SUCH PERVERSE THOUGHTS ABOUT THE MONSTER!”

 

Sans and Papyrus finally returned.  
  
“Really, Red?” Sans asked, having heard Edge’s outburst. “You really want to bone the skeleton?”

 

A short silence followed, which was quickly broken by your cackling. It hadn’t been the first time you had heard that joke, but it was always funny. Seeing you laugh so genuinely at his joke put Sans a little more at ease. Sure, you were a monster, but you were still a person. A person who liked bad jokes.

 

Papyrus groaned, Edge rolled his eyes, and Blue crossed his arms.

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” You apologized for your outburst.  
  
“Don’t be!” Sans said with a wide grin. “In fact, if you liked that one, here’s another... Why don’t any of the others here do their hair like mine?”   
  
“Because it’s a shameful disgusting style?” Edge asked.

 

“Because no one else can have a Sans bun!” Sans finished, sending you into another fit of laughter.

 

Stretch smirked. “That one was a bit of a Stretch.”

 

“I thought that, too,” Red said, smirk growing. “You really Red my mind there.”

 

“I DISOWN YOU!” Edge shrieked.

 

And then everything dissolved into chaos. But this was nice chaos. You were enjoying yourself. These rambunctious humans even ended up hiring you as their maid. Things were looking bright for you, here on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, okay that pic is p gross, I'm sorry. It was just a quick sketch to give some ideas for what the bros look like. I apologize for it. ...but also what do you guys think of it? Do you like it? Wanna see more sketches with the story?
> 
> Also, for those wondering, in this AU, the skeles- er...humans are actually cousins. Fresh, Red, and Edge are actually albino. I feel like there are still more things that could be told here, like how did Sans loose his eye? And how did Fresh start living with them here? And other stuff! As always, let me know your thoughts and if you want more of this AU. I'll be (im)patiently waiting! :D


	3. SlaveTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where monsters are slaves, and reader married her abusive boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depictions of an abusive relationship.

You flinched at the sound of the door opening. He was back home. You knew that whenever your husband came home this late, he would have been drinking, and would get violent with you. However, that didn’t seem to be the case tonight. He seemed happy and excited as he called for you.

 

“(Y/N)! You’ll never guess what happened today!” You could hear the joy in his voice as his footsteps approached. However, there was the sound of a second pair mixing with his own. Someone else was here. 

 

You scrambled to pull on a jacket to hide your bruises from this visitor. It would be unwise to let others see the marks he had left on your skin. However, it didn’t seem as though the jacket mattered when you saw the owner of the second footsteps.

 

A tall skeleton monster was following behind your husband. The collar on the vertebrae of his neck must have been specially made to be so tight. Monsters had been on the surface for a couple years now. As soon as the news of them surfacing happened, your boyfriend proposed, vowing to keep you safe from them. You could only say yes to him. The wedding was small. Only some of his friends and family were guests. The fear and panic of the monsters was not something that only your husband had. Most humans were against these new beings having free reign of the surface. Soon, legislation was passed to keep the monsters down, and prevent them from getting rights. The collars started appearing, and monsters had become slaves. And it seems as if your husband had brought one home.

 

“Now you’ll have someone to take care of the housework, princess!” He smiled happily. “You can just relax at home, and be pampered like you deserve!”

 

“Th...thank you,” You said, in fear of what he would do if you voiced your true thoughts on the matter. You were sickened by the thought of owning someone, and forcing them to do your bidding. You and this monster were in the same situation, you supposed; you were both slaves to your husband.

 

“I knew you’d like him,” Your husband smirked. “Apparently he answers to the name Papyrus, so if you ever need him, just say his name and he’ll come.” He turned to the skeleton. “Right?”

 

Papyrus nodded eagerly. “OF COURSE! I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK!”

 

You winced at the loud volume of his voice. Your husband also seemed upset by the volume. He smacked the poor guy on the back of the skull. “What did I tell you about your inside voice?” There was the threatening tone you had grown used to.

 

“S-sorry!” He apologized, rubbing the back of his skull.

 

“Honey, do you really need to hit him..?” You asked, timidly.

 

“How else is he supposed to learn?” He asked, though you knew better than to answer.

 

~

 

The next day, your husband went to work, leaving you alone with Papyrus. Every time you tried to do anything around the house, Papyrus insisted on helping you. 

 

“Papyrus, you really don’t need to do anything you don’t want to,” You insisted. “I’m not going to treat you like that.”

 

“But I want to help you!” He insisted.

 

And so you worked together, talking, singing, and just having a good time together. This became your daily routine while your husband was away. During the nights, you would always distance yourself from Papyrus, fearing your husband’s wrath. One night, however, he came home drunk.

 

“Is everything alright, dear..?” You asked, internally terrified.

 

“No! Everything fucking sucks!” He screamed in your face. “A coworker found out that I got a monster, and he was saying all this shit to me, and trying to get the boss to fire me for it! And then, I come home, expecting a nice clean house with a nice warm dinner waiting for me, and what do I get?!” He shoved an end table over, shattering the lamp that had sat upon it. “This place is a fucking mess! A disaster! And dinner’s cold, and I don’t even need to try it to know it’s gonna taste like shit! What do you have to say for yourself?!”   
  
“I-I..!” You were shaking. Papyrus was peeking in from the kitchen, horrified. “I just-”

 

He smacked you. “I don’t want to hear your excuses!”

 

“But you told me-” You were cut off by a hand around your throat.

 

“You should have made sure this place was pristine! I give you a fucking monster, and you still can’t do anything right!” He screamed.

 

Suddenly, his hand was grabbed and pulled from your neck. You gasped for breath as Papyrus moved between the two of you.   
  
“Why are you hurting her?” He sounded so puzzled by this. “I thought you cared about her! You shouldn’t be attacking her!”

 

Your husband was NOT happy to have a monster intervening. He grabbed a nearby vase of flowers and smashed it over his head. Papyrus stumbled, falling to his knees.

 

You screamed. “Stop! You might kill him!”

 

“I thought I told you to shut your fucking mouth!” He shouted. 

 

You squeaked, cowering when his glar was turned towards you. You just sobbed as quietly as possible as he started to mercilessly kick Papyrus. Eventually, he got tired, and stumbled off to go to bed. As soon as you were alone with Papyrus, you began to tend to his wounds.

 

~

 

The next day, you and Papyrus were putting as much effort as you possibly could into the housework. You worked in silence. After last night, everything seemed to click into place. Why you always shied away from your husband, and acted so different when he was around; you were scared of him. 

 

Finally, Papyrus spoke. “Why do you stay with him?”

 

“What?”

 

He stopped his cleaning. “Why do you stay with him if he treats you like that? If he hurts you?”

 

“Because we’re in love,” You explained. “When you love someone, you’re forgiving of their flaws.”

 

“THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN THAT!” He exclaimed, suddenly back to his loud voice for just a moment. “...yes, you forgive them for flaws. Some people are lazy, or make bad jokes, or start sock collections… And those are flaws that are forgivable, because they’re small, and can’t be helped, and are harmless. He’s hurting you. Besides, if he really loved you, he would be treating you better than this!”

 

“But..he’s all I have,” You mumbled pitifully. “And no one will ever love me like he does, and… and everyone will just treat me worse. He’s only bad like that when he drinks, and...and... I’m happy. I promise.”

 

Papyrus wasn’t buying it. Neither were you, anymore.

 

~

 

Soon enough, you had to take Papyrus with your grocery shopping. You certainly got stares, having such a large skeleton monster with you. You felt uncomfortable under all the staring eyes.

 

No longer hearing his footsteps, you turned to see Papyrus had stopped. He was staring at someone, and that someone was staring back. It was another skeleton. He was across the street, being pulled along on a leash, seeing their monster stopped, the owner gave a sharp tug, pulling the skeleton along. Though this new skeleton continued onwards, he continued to stare at Papyrus until his owner took a turn, pulling him along with them.

 

“Papyrus?” You asked. “Are you alright? ...was that someone you know?”

 

“...my brother..” Was all he said. “Haven’t seen him since we…”

 

“What?! Why didn’t you say so sooner?!” You asked, taking him by the hand.

 

“Huh?”

 

You gave a tug, leading him across the street and sprinting in the direction that you saw them disappear. Papyrus seems to realize what you’re doing, and picks you up, running much faster with his long legs. Soon, the other skeleton is within sight again.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus cries out in joy. 

 

People were staring. You could feel the eyes crawling all over your skin, inspecting you. Sans’ owner even turned, sneering at you.

 

“...paps…” Sans said simply. 

 

Papyrus sets you down, running and hugging his brother. It would be sweet if not for the unbearable feeling of the eyes watching you. 

 

“Are you just going to let your monster do that?” The owner asks.

 

“Oh! Uh!” Great, here comes your socially awkward side. “I’m sorry..! It’s just… He told me that that was his brother, and I just… I thought it would be nice to let them talk and uh...I don’t know… I’m sorry..”

 

“...you said they’re brothers?” He asked, looking at the two embracing, and exchanging words of fondness. “I mean… I guess it’s okay, then.”

 

“Thank you!” You smiled. “I...I’m (Y/N).”

 

“...Freddy,” He said, still watching the two. “If you want, I can give you my number so we can get the two together again sometime.”

 

“Yeah! That would-” Your husband would get jealous. “Um...actually...I…” But Papyrus was so happy to be with his brother. “...Yes. Thank you.” You could keep it a secret. 

 

Freddy shrugged. “Don’t thank me. I just think it’s wrong to split up brothers.”

 

“Still...thanks,” You said.

 

After exchanging numbers, and promising the two that you’d get them together again, you went your separate ways. Freddy was pretty busy today, but there was still hope for a better tomorrow. However, it was getting a bit late, and you still needed to go grocery shopping. 

 

When you got back home, your husband was already there, waiting for you. He was pissed. The beatings were terrible that night.

 

~

 

“Papyrus?” You asked, one day.

 

“Yes?” He responded.

 

“What if we left together?” You offered. “We could both get away from him, and be happy, and... It would be nice.”

 

He waited a moment to speak. “But… He’s my owner. I can’t just-”

 

“Thank doesn’t matter.” You interrupted. “I could steal the papers and pretend to be your owner or...something! And we could both just be free and happy. ...and no one would have to know.”

 

“...we can still see Sans, right?” He asked, a bit sheepishly.

 

“Of course,” You smiled.

 

He smiled. “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH SO OKAY I LOVE ME SOME SLAVETALE. Had to have my Damsel and SlaveTale come together at some point, and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Freddy, much like Brett, is an OC from my old RP, who I'm giving new like in this story. Be prepared for random OCs. Freddy is kind of an asshat, but not completely. As always, let me know your thoughts! Comments give me life.


	4. Reverse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short stories giving the backstories of Blue, Sans, and Fresh in the reversed/human AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Messed up shit is about to go down! Like...seriously! It gets bad! And sad! And just really bad. This chapter is not needed to understand any future stuff. You can skip it if you want. Really bad feelsy stuff happens.   
> Seriously, this is even worse than the chapter where reader kills everyone.

_ ~Blue's Story~ _

 

Blue was the oldest of his generation, so it was up to him to be the responsible one. He was always pretty close with his cousin Sans, because he was only a year younger. And then Stretch, his brother, was a couple years younger. Stretch was actually born just a few days before Red, another cousin of his. Next was Edge, and lastly Papyrus. Well, those were the ones that Blue knew of at least. He knew he had a few other cousins, but they were never really that close. Something about their parents not getting along. 

 

Being the oldest meant that he got to do things that the others didn’t. For example, when the parents left them, Blue was always put in charge. He also got to stay up later, and go on the computer without supervision! ...but the younger ones always got more attention than him. 

 

One day, they were all having a big sleepover together! His parents had taken them all to the mall, and they had all gotten to pick out toys to bring home! It was great! His mom had went ahead to go get them some food, and they were on their way to the food court to go see her. 

 

But that’s when they heard the loud bangs and the sounds of screaming. Blue’s dad quickly shoved the boys into a nearby store. They were all confused. He guided them to hide behind the counter.

 

“Blue,” His dad said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I need you to stay here, and keep an eye on everyone. Make sure they stay back here. I’m going to go get your mother, okay? Make sure that no one leaves.”

 

Blue nodded, watching his father leave the store. Other people were hiding with them. What was going on? Why were people screaming? Why did he still hear the bangs outside?

 

“Blue, what’s happening..?” Red asked. His was the oldest. They were all looking to him for guidance. He had to admit, he was curious too, and his dad hadn’t said that he himself needed to stay put.

 

“I don’t know, but I’ll go find out,” He said. It was his job as the oldest to figure out what was going on. “I have to be the responsible one, afterall. Sans, you’re in charge while I’m gone. Make sure you stay here with everyone.”

 

Sans nodded, and Blue left the store. People were running past him, away from the food court. That was weird. He decided to head in that direction. Up ahead, he saw a person holding some strange metal thing. He had pointed it towards the crowd of fleeing people. He heard the loud noises again, and red liquid exploded from some of the running people. They fell to the ground. Some of them stopped moving, others twitched. Blue knew what the liquid was. It was blood, and it’s what came out when you got hurt. 

 

He looked up at the man in terror, seeing the object pointed at him.

 

“BLUE!” His dad saw him, and ran over, tackling him just as the bangs came back. Blue felt wet. His dad was on top of him, letting out quiet pained breaths. His dad was bleeding from so many places. Blu almost screamed, but his dad covered his mouth. 

 

The man walked over. Every time he passed someone, he pointed his weapon at them, and there was another bang. He pressed the object to the back of Blue’s father’s head, and Blue desperately wished that he would have closed his eyes before the bang. He wished he could erase that image from his mind. 

 

The man kept walking, as Blue was left in silent shock. The man was gone now, but Blue remained still under his father’s body. He stayed there until the police came. 

 

He was sobbing, and clung desperately to the officers who found him. He showed them where his family was hiding, and they brought them to the police station. Blue never saw his mother again after that, but with the images of his father’s final moments burned into his mind, maybe it was glad that he never saw his mom again. He and Stretch ended up moving in with Sans and his parents after them. 

 

Blue didn’t want to be the oldest anymore. He didn’t want to be the responsible one.

 

_ ~Sans’ Story~ _

 

By the time that Sans had reached his freshman year of highschool, the other students had noticed that he was not only quite intelligent, but also quite the pushover. Some of the other kids started to take advantage of him, threatening him to do their work for them. Sans had easily complied.

 

However, one day they went to far. They were all in the science room at the end class, cleaning up a lab.

 

“We saw you going home with that freak, Blue,” One of the bullies had said to him. “What’s the deal with that guy? He’s always acting like a little fucking kid.”

 

Sans was already having a bad day. “Don’t talk that way about my cousin.”

 

“Or what?” The bully sneered. “You’re not gonna do shit to us. You can’t do shit to us.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck if you beat me up, I won’t let you talk about my family like that,” Sans growled. 

 

“Listen, asshole, you do anything to us, or stop doing stuff for us, and we won’t go after you. We’ll go after that freak of a cousin you have,” The bully threatened.

 

Sans had had enough. He shoved the bully, finally fighting back. The teacher noticed, saying something, but Sans didn’t even hear. He was just so angry. How dare someone threaten his family! Someone who had done no wrong, and had nothing to do with this! Sans decked the bully right in the face. 

 

The teacher was walking over, coming to break up the fight. Before they made it however, the bully grabbed the nearest object to themselves, throwing it at Sans’ face. The item they ended up grabbing however, was a vile of chemicals from their lab. 

 

Sans screamed as the chemicals splashed into his right eye. It hurt. It hurt! IT HURT!

 

The teacher rushed to Sans side, trying to calm the screaming youth, and usher him over to the eye wash station. Sans wasn’t thinking, and sat there, crying out in pain for perhaps a moment too long. When he made it to the station, it was already too late, the damage had been done.

 

Sans would never see out of that eye again.

 

_ ~Fresh’s Story~ _

 

Fresh was different. He always had been. Ever since he could remember, he was unable to feel any emotions. There was something wrong with him, he knew. It’s not like it mattered. 

 

The other kids avoided him. He looked weird, with his red eyes, and he acted weird, never showing any feelings. They hated him. Fresh didn’t mind. He couldn’t mind. It would be neat to be normal, and he always tried his best to, but he just couldn’t feel anything. 

 

One day, he heard a little girl in his class talking about something that made her sad. She saw a dead animal by the side of the road, and felt bad for it. She cried as she spoke of it.

 

This gave Fresh an idea. If just talking about seeing a dead animal was enough to make her cry, then surely seeing one would make Fresh sad! And if he was sad, then he’d be normal, and his big brother Error would stop hitting him! It was perfect.

 

That day he went home, on the lookout for dead animals. They were surprisingly hard to find. That was no problem. When he went home, he grabbed the biggest rock he could find. He went home, and saw the cat sleeping in its favorite spot. This would be easy. He could be normal. He held the cat down, and lifted the rock.

 

Even when the cat stopped moving, and the now bloody rock slipped from his fingers, he still felt nothing. He didn’t understand. He just killed something, he should feel something.

 

A scream broke him from his thoughts, and he turned to see Geno and Error staring at him in shock, horror, and disgust. Geno, the eldest, ran off to get their mom, while Error screamed at him. Fresh kinda tuned him out. He was used to Error yelling at him for things, and it didn’t really matter what he said. Words like freak, mistake, and soulless meant nothing to him. Even when Error started hitting him, it didn’t really matter much to him. Yeah it hurt, but Error never did much to him. 

 

But this time was different. Error didn’t relent. Their mother had to pull him off, and even then, Error struggled and squirmed, trying desperately to attack Fresh. He didn’t just understand what made this different.

 

“I don’t get it. Hitting me isn’t going to make her stop being dead. Why are you tried so hard? And why is this different than usual? I don’t understand.”

 

He remembered the absolutely horrified look on his mother’s face when he said that. 

 

That was the day that his mother brought him for mental testing, and he was hospitalized. Even the hospital couldn’t make him feel. He was still damaged goods. A broken doll. But the hospital taught him how to pretend. He could fake being normal. They would let him out, and people wouldn’t hit him anymore.

 

Geno and Error could still tell him was an emotionless freak, but they didn’t really do anything about it. He remembered Geno hesitantly asking if he planned on doing anything like that again.

 

“Why would I? It didn’t work, so it’s not gonna change anything if I do it again. There’s no point.”

 

It really wasn’t the answer that Geno had wanted, but it was good enough. He would take it. 

 

Not long after, Geno had started getting sick. Things seemed different in the house, but Fresh didn’t know why. Fresh didn’t know a lot of things. 

 

For example, he didn’t know why after their mother’s fatal car accident, random objects around the house would make Geno and Error get sad. 

 

Geno was old enough to legally watch other Error and Fresh. Another thing that Fresh just didn’t get was why Geno tried so hard to take care of him. Even though he was always sick and tired, Geno still worked two jobs just to support the three of them. It would have been much easier to just dump Fresh in some orphanage somewhere, and take things a bit easier. But Geno didn’t do that.

 

Working like that, it didn’t take long for Geno’s illness to finish him off. The most baffling thing to Fresh is what happened next. Error hung himself. It made no sense! Yeah, Geno was gone, but Error didn’t have to be, too! What was even the point of that! It just seemed stupid to Fresh!

 

Even with his family dead and gone, Fresh still felt nothing. He was the same empty shell as always. With nowhere to go, a bunch of his distant cousins offered to let him stay with them. They probably felt pity for him or something, but none of that mattered to Fresh. Feelings and emotions just made you do stupid things like die or let a stranger into your house. He just accepted the free invitation, and moved in with the six strangers who were somehow related to him.

 

He had to make sure that they didn’t learn how damaged he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. You can't say that I didn't warn you.  
> You wanted more of this AU, but I don't think this is what you guys meant. Everything is terrible. Everyone suffered. I don't know why I wrote this. I apologize for this. I just wanted some angst I guess.


	5. Reverse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An actual continuation of the Reverse story, with thee humans having breakfast with the skeleton.

 

The next morning, you woke up in the unfamiliar setting of your new room. Ah, yes. You had gotten the job. You stretched, and headed downstairs. One of the humans, Blue you think his name was, was preparing breakfast.

 

“Good morning, (Y/N)!” He greeted with a grin.

 

“Good morning,” You said in return.

 

“How did you sleep?” He asked, setting a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of you.

 

“I slept fine thank you,” You smiled. You decided to wait for everyone was else to come down to breakfast before you would start eating. It was only polite after all.

 

The next down was Papyrus. He pouted seeing breakfast was already made. “Blue! You were supposed to wait for me! I wanted to help prepare a magnificent breakfast for our new roommate!”

 

“Sorry! But I wanted to make sure I was finished before everyone else woke up,” Blue apologized.

 

“I suppose I’ll have to settle for creating an unforgettable luncheon instead,” Papyrus decided, taking the seat next to you.

 

It didn’t take long for the others to make their way downstairs. Some, like Red and Edge, started eating as soon as they were seated. Others, like Papyrus and Blue, waited politely with you for the others to come down. The only ones you were still waiting for were Sans and Fresh. They must like to sleep in, you supposed.

 

~

 

Fresh was skating down the hall on his way to breakfast when Sans grabbed him by the arm. “Woah! What’s up, cuz?”

 

“I need to talk to you for a sec,” Sans explained. “In private.”

 

“Sure, dawg! Anything for ya!” Fresh said, following Sans into his room. He plopped down on Sans’ bed, waiting for the older of the two to speak.

 

“Listen, I know that you have ...issues and stuff,” Sans started. That confused Fresh, just a bit. He had thought he was hiding it well. Maybe Sans was just smart enough to notice. “But please, try not to be all weird and freak (Y/N) out, okay?”

 

“...you honestly don’t think I’ve been trying?” Fresh asked.

 

“I think you could be trying a bit harder,” Sans sneered. “The last maid said she quit because she didn’t feel safe around you.”

 

“...I didn’t do anything to her,” Fresh stated. “I just talked to her. That’s not bad, is it?”

 

Sans sighed. “It’s the things you say, Fresh. Just… Please, try. It’s been getting harder and harder to find maids. And I know it’s not just you, everyone’s a little hard to get used to. I’m only telling you because-”

 

“I’m the hardest to get used to?” Fresh guessed.

 

Sans shook his head. “No. Because I think that you’re the only one who is either capable or willing to try. Papyrus and Blue can be a bit much to handle, and they can’t help it. And I’ve spoken multiple times to Edge and Red about their violent tendencies. And with Stretch...it’s not so easy for him to quit smoking.”

 

“I get it. If I do anything weird, just let me know, okay?” He requested.

 

“Sure,” Sans agreed.

 

The big goofy grin returned to Fresh’s face, back to his version of normal. “So, if dat’s all ya need, I’m gonna go grab some righteous grub.”

 

Sans just sighed, gesturing for Fresh to go. And go, Fresh did.

 

Sans was at his wit’s end. He was tired of trying to keep everyone in check. He only hoped that having a monster as a maid would make her more accepting of his family’s quirky nature. He’d already lost too many maids.

 

~

 

Finally, everyone made it down to breakfast. You dug in, taking a bite. ...the bit proceed to fall right through the bottom of your jaw. You looked up, hoping no one had noticed. Everyone noticed.

 

“...I’m sorry,” You apologized, feeling awkward. “I can’t eat human food. Guess you could say...I don’t have the stomach for it?” You tried not to, but you ended up laughing at your own bad joke. At least a few of the humans were laughing at it with you. It made you feel like less of a freak.

 

“So what do you eat?” Papyrus asked. “Or do skeletons not need to eat?”

 

“No, I eat monster food. ...It’s made of magic,” You said, noticing the looks of confusion.

 

“Then I’ll go get some monster food for you to enjoy!” Papyrus declared. “And I will not return home until I find it! And then, the Great Papyrus will construct the greatest lunch that you will ever consume!” His scarf was flowing in an unfelt wind, eyes blazing with determination.

 

“...you can probably just find some at any monster friendly grocery store,” You said, hoping to make his search easier.    
  
“..ah. Well..then finding it shall be an easier task than previously expected!” He corrected. “But it will still be the greatest meal of your life!”

 

It was cute how excited he seemed to be about this. It was nice to encounter a human willing to show you some much kindness.

 

“Thank you,” You said, genuinely grateful.   
  


“I probably should have asked first,” Blue admitted, feeling embarrassed. 

 

“No, I should have told you. I’m sorry,” You apologized. “But if you guys have any questions about skeletons, feel free to ask.”

 

“Can skeletons have sex?” Red asked.

 

“Red!” Sans pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“What? She said any questions!” Red defended.

 

“U-um..” You were a blushing mess. This was not the kind of question that you were expecting. “Th-that’s..”

 

“Ignore my brother’s lewd question,” Edge huffed. “He’s just a pervert.”

 

“........I’m sorry,” You buried your blushing face in your hands. 

 

“I kinda wanna know the answer to that, too,” Fresh said. When everyone looked at him in confusion, he continued. “Like… How were ya born? Or made? Or whatever?”

 

“Oh.. Um, it’s kinda hard to explain to humans… I’ve tried before,” You admitted, a bit embarrassed. “It has a lot to do with magic and souls, so it’s a little hard for humans to understand..”

 

“...I see,”

 

“Can we stop asking her weird questions?” Sans was almost begging, giving Fresh a look of disappointment.

 

An awkward silence fell on the group. You didn’t mean to turn the mood sour. You had only meant to extend an olive branch of friendship.

 

The silence was finally broken by Papyrus standing. “I suppose now’s the time to go do some grocery shopping!” With that, he left, eager to find something you could eat.

 

Blue also got up, taking the dishes to the kitchen, saying he should clean them. As soon as he left, Stretch lit a cigarette. Glaring at him, Edge got up and left as well. The tense atmosphere seemed to be lingering.

 

“...I should um… go get dressed,” You excused yourself. 

 

With you gone, Sans just kind of stared of everyone remaining.

 

“Really, guys?” He asked.

 

“Okay, but in my defense, I wasn’t the only one who was curious,” Red said. 

 

“That doesn’t make it okay to ask such an awkward question!” Sans said.

 

“Why not?” Fresh asked. “She told us to ask.”

 

“Exactly!” Red said.

 

“You guys really have no tact,” Stretch said. “This is why we keep losing maids.”

 

“Oh, yeah, like you’re one to talk,” Sans scoffed.

 

“Excuse me?” Stretch raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Because all the smoking to intentionally put Edge in a pissy mood is really helping anything,” Sans replied sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, but you always threaten the help to stay away from us, and get all edgy and brooding about your eye. You think that doesn’t make people uncomfortable?” Stretch deadpanned. 

 

“Well I mean.. I wouldn’t call it threatening… More like… insisting,” Sans mumbled. “Besides, you can’t just completely trust a random stranger off of the street.”

 

Blue walked in, arms crossed. “What’s all the arguing about?” He tapped his foot, in a motherly way.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Blue. Nothing serious,” Stretch assured.

 

“..you’re smoking in the house again!” Blue fumed.

 

“...sorry, bro,” He muttered, putting it out.

 

They were certainly a dysfunctional bunch. You could hear the squabbling all the way in your room. But maybe it was nice to be around such a lively household. ...besides, with them so desperate about keeping you as a maid, it gave you some job security. And with you so desperate for a job… Well, you were going to be here for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a skele reader. She turned out p cute. I'm happy with it. Also, I dunno what happened with this chapter. I like it though. It felt like a real family to me with the arguing and stuff, even though they love each other. I dunno. What do you think?


	6. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where everyone's a human but also it's the zombie apocalypse. Because I really love zombies. And this is really for me.

The group exited their human settlement, knowing they likely would never return. None of them had know each other before the tragic apocalyptic event that threw everything into chaos. But in the time since they banded together, they had become something like a family. 

 

First, there was Blue. Oldest, but most naive of the group. He was good at plotting the best paths on a map, and finding the best exits for some of their missions. Blue had shown them a nice escape route during a few close calls.

 

Next was Sans. He had the knowledge of the anyone in the group when it came to the human body. He may not have been quite a doctor, but he was the best they had. A few times he had helped them avoid infections setting in, or helped with identifying injuries. 

 

Red was their gunsman. His skill with a gun often came in handy when dealing with cutting through bigger groups of zombies. This however was often far too loud, and attracted too much attention to them.

 

Stretch’s weapon of choice was his bow. It was a far quiet means of disposing of the undead. However, it could only pick off a few, as it too far too long to line up shots.

 

Edge’s expertise was traps. He constructed many a trap around any temporary housing they were forced to use when out on their missions.

 

Papyrus was very good at scavenging for supplies, and creating new useful tools out of what he found.

 

Lastly, there was Fresh. He was good with explosives, and acting as a diversion. Many times he distracted the rotting corpses, using his explosives, or even himself. Through his reckless actions he often bought the others enough time to complete other important tasks.

 

They were often hired by others for all sorts of missions in the waste lands. Ecorting, transporting,locating... They would do anything if the payment was high enough. That was actually their current reason for leaving. An organization was working on a cure, and they had faith that one individual could figure it out. This individual would need to be safely transported to their lab.

 

~

 

You sat, waiting for them to arrive. The fate of humanity rode on your shoulders. No pressure or anything.

 

You had heard many stories of the men who would come to escort you. You were nearly certain that it was all heavily exaggerated. Still, you were excited to meet some new people, and hoped you would get along well with them.

 

~

 

“You guys think this broad will actually find the cure?” Red asked, keeping an eye out for movement around them as they made their way towards the pickup location. “I mean, so many have tried and just failed. What makes her so special?”

 

“For one, they sent us,” Sans said. “We’re a small but skilled group. We can be discrete if need be, but still kick some serious ass if we have to. We’re not only skilled, and sought after... but we also have a hefty fee for escorts. To come to us, there’s gotta be something about her.”

 

“Yeah, but...what exactly?” Red asked again, knowing he’d get no true answer.

 

“We could just ask her when we get there!” Blue suggested.

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Stretch said. “If we ask too many questions, she might get suspicious of us, and the whole deal could fall through.”

 

“...I don’t think it matters how she finds the cure,” Papyrus interjected. “Because when she finds the cure, it won’t matter anymore! We’ll all be happy and healthy, and get to move on with our lives!”

 

“This just seems a little fishy,” Edge thought aloud. 

 

Soon enough, the group had made it to where you were waiting. You slowly opened the gates, letting them into your current hiding spot.

 

“H-hello… I’m (Y/N),” You introduced. “It’s nice to meet all of you.”

 

They all introduced themselves, though you had a feeling you may end up having some trouble remembering all those names at once. Gathering supplies, your group headed out through the dangerous wastelands.

 

“Can you really find a cure?” Blue asked, excitedly.

 

“They certainly think I can,” You said, not having much faith in yourself.

 

Stretch loaded up an arrow, shooting a few shuffling zombies who had noticed your group. You were slinking through pretty open areas, with few zombies about. Pretty safe. There wasn’t much of a chance of attracting too much attention. ...well, until a tree branch had caught on something in Fresh’s bag.

 

The loud beeping allerted him to something within his bag of explosives drawing dangerously close to detonation. In a panic, he flung his bag off his shoulders and chucked it as far as he could.   
  


“Run, dude!” He shouted, sprinting ahead.

 

Hearing the quickening beeps, the others followed his lead, running from the bag of bombs. You were having trouble keeping up, so Papyrus heroically scooped you up into his arms, running with you. Then came the nearly deafening explosion. For a moment, they all just stared at the scorched Earth.

 

“FRESH!” Edge roared. “WHAT THE HELL!”

 

“Now isn’t the time for that!” Sans shrieked. “Every walker in the area probably heard that and is heading this way!”

 

“I really liked that bag,” Fresh lamented.

 

“Not the time!” Stretch yelled, pulling Fresh along with them.

 

Running, Blue pointed out a nearby building that they could run into and hide in.

 

Now that you weren’t in any immediately danger, Edge smacked Fresh.

 

“Are you trying to kill us all?” He growled.

 

“It was an accident, bro. Chill,” Fresh said.

 

“I will to no such thing! Your accident easily could have gotten us all killed!” Edge hissed.

 

“Please don’t fight,” Papyrus pleaded.

 

“We’re not out of the woods yet,” Sans added. “We can’t just start fighting each other when we’re still in a shaky situation.”

 

You decided to give them some privacy, while also searching the building for useful supplies. Most of the place was picked clean of anything that might actually be useful. That was a bummer. Coming to the last door, you opened it...and screamed at the top of your lungs. This room was full of zombies. Quickly turning on your heel, you raced back to the group. They had been running towards you, hearing the scream.

 

“We’re not safe here!” You said quickly, glancing over your shoulder. They were following you.

 

“Of fucking course…” Red mumbled.

 

“Nah, chill,” Fresh insisted. “I’ve still got a few small explosives in my pocket, ya dig? You dudes run, and I’ll do dat distraction thing.”

 

“We’ll meet back up with you on the roof,” Stretch said, patting Fresh on the shoulder.

 

With that, your groups parted. Making it to the roof was surprisingly easy. Your group sat there, waiting for Fresh. It was a nice moment of calm. You could hear the groaning, shuffling, and bangs from downstairs. And then for a while, everything was quiet. For you, the quiet lingered too long. Was something wrong? However, no one else seemed concerned about it. This seemed to be a normal amount of time to wait for Fresh. Even with how calm everyone else was, you couldn’t kill the worry that was growing within your gut.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened, and there was Fresh. There was only one small issue..

 

“So, uh.. Slight problem, broheims..”

 

Fresh’s right arm had a bite taken out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I just liked this, so I did it. ...p much the whole reason anything I write exists. These were supposed to be one shots, and here I am leaving it on a cliff hanger. Okay. Good job me. Let me know what you think. :)


	7. Slavetale 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of that AU where monsters are slaves.

Freddy was sitting at home, laying on the couch watching TV. Sans sat in a nearby chair, staring at his owner.

 

“why did you do it?” Sans asked quietly.

 

“Huh?” Freddy asked.

 

“you let me see my brother. why?” Sans asked again.

 

“...Oh, uh… Because brotherly bonds are important? Duh?” Freddy said. “I’m not a heartless monst- er… I mean… Listen, I have feelings, too. I know if it were me, I’d…”

 

Sans scoffed.

 

“Hey! Don’t give me that fucking shit!” Freddy roared. “You can’t judge me based ooff of one mistake!”

 

“...I can do whatever I want. You may be my “owner” but you can’t control what I think and feel,” Sans spat. “And I would never treat my brother the way that you treat yours.”

 

Freddy had no response to that. He just let a harsh silence consume them. Guilt weighed heavily on his mind. He felt his sins crawling on his back. 

 

“I bet you were only trying to seem like less of a piece of shit to get into her pants,” Sans said, not entirely wrong.

 

“Look, just… Drop it!” Freddy huffed. “It’s none of your business. Just be happy that I’m doing something nice for you!”

 

Sans raised a brow bone. “...Coming from the guy literally keeping me as a slave?”

 

“It’s not like that!” Freddy sputtered, growing frustrated.

 

His phone suddenly rang, rescuing him from this conversation. He didn’t initially recognize the number. With a bit of hesitation, he answered.

 

“Hello? Who is this?” He asked.

 

“It’s um…(Y/N),” Your timid voice responded. Huh. He hadn’t been expecting to hear from you so soon.

 

“Hey! What’s up?” He asked, mood lightening.

 

“Okay, this may seem too sudden, but..you’re the only one I can really turn to for help.. I…” You trailed off.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“I...I can’t stay here anymore,” You were starting to cry. “My husband...he…I’m scared of him. He gets drunk, and he hits me.”

 

“What?!” Freddy was furious. He may be a bit of an asshole, but hitting a woman? That was something unforgivable to him.

 

You were sobbing now. “And..and if I go to the police, I might lose Papyrus…! The police could take him, or my husband might…”

 

“Hey, hey... Uh...calm down,” He was trying and failing to be comforting. “Just...meet up with me in the cafe on 4th street. We can talk in person there.

 

“Thank you,” You sniffled, hanging up.

 

Freddy looked over at Sans, smirking. “Guess who’s gonna prove to you that he’s a good person?”

 

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Sans rolled his eyelights.

 

~

 

You sat in the cafe, waiting for Freddy. You had a bag packed with clothing and other essentials, as well as Papyrus’ papers. Papyrus waited in the seat beside you. He seemed nervous.

 

“Can we really trust him?” He asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” You admitted. “But… he’s all we have. Besides, the world has given us enough bad luck...maybe it’s time for some good?”

 

Soon enough, Freddy came over and sat beside you. Sans wasn’t with him today.

 

“...do you have anywhere to go?” He asked, cutting right to the chase.

 

“....no. I don’t. I’d hate to ask you for a favor, but…” You looked up at him, eyes shining desperately, begging him for compassion. “You’re my only hope to stay off the streets.”

 

You looked so fragile.  If you were put out on the street, anything could happen to you. Could his fragile conscience really handle it if something happened to you? The story was believable enough, especially with the bruises that were peeking out from under your sleeves. You needed him.

 

“I’ll let you and Papyrus stay with me,” He started. “But there’s a catch.”

 

Oh no.. What would he ask of you? Would he want Papyrus as his own slave? Would he ask for your body? Money you didn’t have?

 

“...you need to teach me how to be a good person,” He finished.

 

You were confused. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Look, I don’t even know you and I can already tell that you’re a hell of lot better of a person than I am. Just show me how to be a good person, and you could stay forever for all I care.”

 

You smiled. “I’ll try me best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Double update! ...except this chapter is short, and really focused of Freddy, the OC. Who even wants that? ...evidently, I do, seeing as I wrote it. Sorry for this one. I just need to get some stuff set up for more stuff later. I dunno.


	8. SlaveTale3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter, but it continues the SlaveTale story with a bit more of Freddy because I love my tough son, OC, non-bean, boi.

Freddy had a small two bedroom apartment. It was quaint. There seemed to be lot of pictures of him lining the walls. You soon realized that they weren’t all him, but Freddy actually seemed to have an identical twin brother. Neat.

 

“...I guess you can have Gray’s old room,” Freddy muttered, leading you to a unused room. Paintings lined the walls, and there seemed to be an easel sitting in the corner, gathering dust. There was also a bookshelf, lined with all sorts of books. You briefly wondered who used to live here. “Make yourself at home.”

 

You set down your bag, taking a seat on the bed.

 

~

 

While Freddy helped get some of Gray’s stuff out of the way, and move you in, Papyrus sat in the living room with Sans, hugging his brother close.

 

“I can’t believe it!” Papyrus exclaimed. “We’re going to be together again!” 

 

“...yeah,” Sans said, not quite trusting this situation. Why was Freddy doing this? ...and he knew nothing about you. This all seemed to sketchy. It felt like they were simply trying to get his hopes up so that they could crush them. He had seen just how cruel humans could be during his time on the surface.

 

“...Sans, I… please be gentle with my human,” Papyrus pleaded. “(Y/N) is...fragile.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sans asked, confused.

 

“...she was hurt a lot by my previous owner,” Papyrus states simply. “And she tried really hard to keep me safe. She’s a good person. I know how you can be, and I’m not expecting you to trust her right away...but please. Be gentle with her.”

 

Well, Sans supposed that being gentle wasn’t too much to ask of him. “...I’ll try my best, bro.”

 

“..Thank you, Sans,” Papyrus hugged his brother just a little bit tighter. 

 

“But I wouldn’t trust Freddy to be alone with her if I were you,” Sans said.

 

“What do you mean?” Papyrus asked.

 

“His brother used to live here, too,” Sans started. “But Freddy took his anger out on him. One day, he got really pissed and smacked him up really badly. That’s when his brother left.”

 

Papyrus was horrified. “That sounds like how my previous owner treated (Y/N)!”

 

“I guess all humans really are alike,” Sans muttered bitterly to himself.

 

~

 

“Where is your brother?” You asked.

 

“Oh, uh… Gray’s kinda mad at me right now,” Freddy scratched the back of his head, breaking eye contact.

 

You gasped. “Oh no, what happened? ...th-that is...if you don’t mind me prying...I’m sorry.”

 

“Nah, it’s cool,” He said. “I just… I fucked up. We got in a huge fight, and I...I really messed up. I tried to apologize, but he wasn’t hearing it! And he was kinda being an asshole, too. There’s plenty of blame to go around. ...anyway, that’s why I wanted your help.”

 

“How can I help?” You asked, confused.

 

Freddy smirked, “See, I’ve been thinking! He left because I was being a dick, so if I become a good person, he’ll come back! That’s why I need you to help me! ….and if he comes back, I don’t want things to be all...gross like that again.”

 

You smiled. “I think that’s very noble of you Freddy.

 

“Yeah, well… I’m a pretty noble guy,” Freddy bragged.

 

~

 

They say that there are two sides to every story, and that the truth always lies somewhere in the middle. Just what was the truth to this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but this is part of a triple update, so there's still plenty more content to read up on. and it's one am here and I got work early tomorrow, and I wrote this one last, and now I wanna sleep. So have this. Enjoy.


	9. Reverse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little beach day to help expand upon this AU

You had been living with these humans for a couple weeks now. They were all sweet, but...very strange. You didn’t mind though. You could all be weird together.

 

Today, you all have gone to the beach together. It was a great day out. 

 

“(Y/N), are you gonna come swimming with us?” Blue asked excitedly, setting up the chairs.

 

“...I think I’ll just watch from the blanket,” You mumbled, unfurling the blanket.

 

“Come on!” Papyrus begged. “It’ll be fun if we all go together!”

 

“...I can’t swim,” You mumbled in embarrassment.

 

“Then you don’t have to go,” Stretch said. “I was planning on just laying around on the blanket anyway.”

 

“Oooor… We could get you some floaties!” Blue suggested.

 

“Great idea!” Papyrus cheered setting up the umbrella. “I’m sure they have some at the beach shop!”

 

The two ran off, excitedly chattering about how fun this was going to be.

 

“Don’t feel pressured to go swimming just because they’re getting you some floaties,” Sans said. “You don’t have to go in it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Meanwhile, Red had pretty much emptied the beach bag of supplies. “Sans. You packed sunscreen, right?”

 

Sans blinked. “Oh shit.”

 

“SANS! YOU HAVE ONE JOB!” Edge shrieked, grabbing the shorter man by the shirt.

 

“Look, we can just pick some up at the little beach shop,” Sans said. “Calm down.”

 

“It’s overpriced,” Edge grumbled. “I refuse to be swindled.”

 

“...then have fun getting burnt,” Fresh deadpanned, running off after Blue and Papyrus.

 

“I REFUSE TO LET YOU HAVE THE LAST WORD!” Edge screamed, following him.

 

Red sighed, sitting down in the shade of the umbrella.

 

“...so what is sunscreen?” You finally asked.

 

“Wait, you’ve really never….” Red trailed off, immediately realizing that there was literally no reason for you to have ever needed it. For one, you were a skeleton. You had no skin. Secondly, prior to this, you lived underground. No one would need sunscreen if there was no sun. “Nevermind. Stupid question.”

 

“So, it’s a bit of a human thing, I guess,” Stretch answered. “The sun can hurt us, I guess? So sunscreen is something you put on to protect yourself. The paler you are, the more likely you are to get burned. And because Red, Edge, and Fresh are all albino…”

 

“...it’s important to have sunscreen,” Sans finished.

 

“Wow… I didn’t realize the sun could be so dangerous,” You were amazed. There was still so much about the surface that you didn’t know.

 

Soon enough, the four boys returned. Well, maybe they weren’t boys, but they certainly acted like it. Fresh, Edge, and Blue all seemed to be covered in some white substance. You could only assume that it was sunscreen. How strange.

 

Edge tossed the bottle to Red. “Here.”

 

You watched curiously, as Red squirted some into his hands, and began rubbing the stuff all over his body. Strange.

 

“...Like what you see?” He asked with a sulltry wink.

 

Oh gosh, you really didn’t mean to stare! You quickly looked away, covering your sockets with your hands. “I’m so sorry! I’m was just curious about sunscreen!”

 

“Relax,” Sans said. “He’s just teasing you.”

 

Still, you stood up, turning away from the group. “I think I’ll...go for a walk along the shore for a little bit. I’ll be back.”

 

You walk off before anyone can protest. That was awkward. You were staring like a total creep! You may be curious about humans and such, but that was no excuse to just stare at them!

 

Speaking of staring, you could feel all the eyes on you. You really seemed to be the only monster on this beach full of humans. Naturally, they’d all be just as curious about you as you were about them, right? That must be why they were staring at you. Yeah, you were just imagining all the glares. 

 

But you knew you weren’t imagining in. These strangers hated you, just because you looked a little different. Parents moved closer to their kids, and some people walked much farther along the beach, simply to avoid you. You were a freak. A monster. They had every right to try to stay away from you. Heck, if you were in their position, you would probably be scared, too. You couldn’t blame them for feeling this way.

 

Even still, you felt a bit scared of them. Being alone also made you feel small and vulnerable. Surrounded by a sea of hateful eyes, you decided to turn back. You didn’t feel like such a freak when you were with your friends. 

 

When you returned to the blanket, there was a group of girls talking with the guys. You couldn’t make out the words, but they all looked happy. Normal. One of the girls was feeling Edge’s muscles while he blushed but smirked proudly. Red had his arm wrapped around another girl, who rested a hand on his thigh. The last girl seemed to be forcing a smile while Blue and Papyrus excitedly talked he ears off. This was how things were supposed to be, human boys and human girls having a fun time together. You were just a monster who didn’t belong. You considered turning back and walking away to give them some time together, but a voice made you stop. 

 

“Ew. It’s a monster.”

 

The girl who was talking with Papyrus and Blue was sneering at you. She had a look of utter disgust on her face as she evaluated you. 

 

“And you’re a stuck up bitch,” Fresh said.

 

She scoffed, quirking a brow at him while the other two girls gasped and glared at him.

 

“Fresh…” Sans sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Wait, did I say something wrong?” He asked, confused. “I thought we were just stating obvious facts about each other.”

 

“Yeah, but you can’t just say that right in front of her,” Sans argued. “Even though she’s a bitch, telling her is rude.”

 

“Excuse me?” She sputtered. “How dare you? I didn’t-”

 

“Don’t act like you’re innocent,” Stretch interrupted. “I saw the dirty looks you’ve been giving my bro this whole time. Besides, you really can’t expect us to still want to talk to you after you just tried to insult our friend just for being a different race than you.”

 

“It’s not like that!” One of the girls chimed in. “Monsters aren’t like us!”

 

Red shoved her off of him. “Well, you’re right about that. (Y/N)’s nothing like you three.”

 

With nothing more to say, the three girls left to find other guys to prowl. They glared at you as they walked off.

 

“I’m sorry that they were rude, (Y/N)!” Papyrus apologized for them like the sweetheart he was. “I didn’t think they’d be like that.”

 

“Me neither,” Blue admitted, feeling guilty.

 

“You guys would really rather hang out with a monster than some other humans?” You asked.

 

Edge scoffed. “Please. By now, the novelty of you being a monster has worn off.”

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter to us what species you are. You’re a good person, and that’s all that matters,” Sans said.

 

Yeah, these guys were really weird. Accepting a monster as their friend? Defending her from humans? Choosing her over other humans? They were total weirdos. ...but they were your weirdos. And you loved them, and they loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write something fun. Part 2 of the triple update. It's kinda bad, but I like it. It's got some cute stuff.


	10. Zombies 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the zombies story because I love zombies.

For a moment you all stood in silence, Fresh clutching his injured arm. 

 

Red grabbing you by the shirt, slamming you up against a wall. “This is all your fault!” He screamed.

 

“Red, let go of her!” Blue commanded, pulling Red off of you. “It isn’t her fault!”

 

“Besides,” Stretch cut in. “She can fix this. She’s supposed to have the cure afterall. If we hurry and bring her where we need to, maybe she can find a cure and still manage to save him.”

 

Red seethed. “Fine. But this is still her fault.”

 

“Nah, I was reckless,” Fresh said. “My bad.”

 

“...how are you so calm about this?!” Edge asked. “Fresh, you’re... You’re essentially dead!”

 

Fresh shrugged. “We all kick da bucket at some point. Besides, she’s gonna end up helpin everyone. It’s worth it.”

 

“..He’ll be fine,” Sans said, more to calm himself than anything else. “We just need to get moving before it’s too late.”

 

You still felt that this was your fault. If you weren’t so useless and could travel on your own, you wouldn’t have needed them. And then Fresh wouldn’t have gotten hurt trying to keep the zombies away from you. This was your fault.

 

~

 

You traveled under the cover of nightfall. It was nice and cool. There was a tense air surrounding your party as you trekked onwards. Soon enough, you reached a large gate. The next area was blocked off. 

 

“How are we supposed to get passed this?” Papyrus asked, deeply worried.

 

“You ask nicely,” Came a reply from the other side.

 

The sudden voice startled them all. Turing, they could see another human through the bars. She was rather plain looking, but carried a large gun as well as a baseball bat slung across her back. She eyed the group suspiciously.

 

“Let us in. Now,” Edge demanded. “We don’t have time for this.”

 

“...are any of you infected?” She asked, suspiciously.

 

Sans rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Just let us through.”

 

Reluctantly, she opened the gate, letting them in. “Nice to meet some other survivors. Call me Accailia.”

 

They all went through some quick introductions, the group pushing onwards.

 

“So uh.. What’s got you coming by here?” Accailia asked.

 

“We’re transporting this one,” Red answered, gesturing to you.

 

“The drop off location is somewhere in this safe zone,” Stretch continued.

 

Accailia’s eyes then landed on Fresh’s arm. They widened at the sight of the bite, and she reached for her gun, opening her mouth to scream for help.

 

Before she even got the chance, Sans covered her mouth with a hand, and knocked the gun from her hands. “Not a chance we’re letting you call for help.”

 

“..she’s seen him, so...I guess it’s all over over,” Papyrus said, on the verge of tears. “Fresh is really gonna…”

 

“No. She’ll be able to cure him,” Edge said, absolute certainty in his voice. “...but if we let her go, she’ll warn the others.”

 

Accailia was crying, looking at them all in terror.

 

“Blue, Papyrus, look away,” Edge commanded. “We can’t be taking any chances.”

 

The two did as they were told. It wasn’t the first time that their group needed to dispose of a survivor. ..Still, it always seemed wrong to have to kill another fellow human. As Red wrapped his hands around her neck, they hoped that there was no one left to miss her.

 

“Papyrus, bandage Fresh’s arm,” Sans said dryly. “Don’t want anyone else seeing it.”   
  


“You...you guys just…” You were in shock. “She…”

 

“Listen, it was the best option we were left with,” Stretch interrupted. “If you’re really as good as they say, then Fresh is going to be fine. She wouldn’t understand that. And she probably wouldn’t have stopped at Fresh. She probably would have seen us all as potential infected, and gunned us down so as to not risk it. ...one life versus eight? Yeah. We made the right call.”

 

“But…” You really couldn’t argue with that. It was still awful to watch, though.

 

“Come on,” Red said, not waiting for you to finish. “We’re almost there.”

 

~

 

Soon enough, you reach the building. It’s a huge lab. It’s full of all sorts of supplies… The only problem is that it’s completely abandoned.

 

“Oh no…” You were on the verge of panicking.

 

Sans seemed quite upset, too. “Where the hell is everyone?”

 

“It’s fine. All the stuff is still here,” Red pointed out. “Get working, kid.”

 

“I...I can’t..” You mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?” Papyrus asked. 

 

“I...I was never meant to find the cure,” You explained, pulling down your socks to reveal the bites along your ankles. “I’m meant to become the cure. I’m immune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending the triple update with a self insert trash short zombo chapter. Now I'm gonna get some sleep.


	11. Slavetale 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 am so it might suck. Reader tries to help Freddy and Sans, and makes a new...acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a pic of Freddy and his bro, Gray. (Freddy is the buff bro, and Gray is the pudgy pal.)

 

Living with Freddy was actually rather...tiring. He always seemed to want to show off his muscles to you, and while they were quite impressive, you didn’t quite see the point. He also didn’t clean up after himself, and always left messes everywhere. More often than not, you found yourself cleaning up his dirty dishes. He also swore, quite a bit. And you could handle these small quirks, if not for the other thing he did that made you uncomfortable. Freddy was still ordering Sans around like his slave. And you refused to stand idly by and watch it happen! 

 

“Um… Freddy?” You asked, trying to gather your courage. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about actually…”

 

“What is it?” He asked, turning his attention to you.

 

“Remember how you asked me to teach you to be a good person?” You asked. “Well, uh.. A good start to that would be...you know...treating Sans like...an actual person.”

 

You noticed Sans staring at you out of the corner of your eye. Papyrus also seemed to smile brightly upon hearing you sticking up for his brother.

 

Freddy didn’t even know what to say to that. “But I-”

 

“Good people don’t have slaves,” You cut in, not really caring if it seemed rude.

 

“You sound just like him,” Freddy muttered under his breath. 

 

“Just… Treat him a little better. It’s easy, I promise!” You smiled reassuringly. “Papyrus and I are friends, so I’m sure that Sans and you could be friends!”

 

Sans scoffed from where he was sitting. “Keep dreaming, kiddo.”

 

Freddy narrowed his eyes. “Oh, what? You don’t think I’m capable of treating you with respect? And...kindness, and all that other gay shit? Please! I bet I can be way nicer than you could be!”

 

You jumped at this idea. “Then how about a friendly challenge! You both have to be nice to each other, and whoever can be nice for longer, gets a price of some sort!”

 

Sans slowly lifting up a hand with his middle phalange aimed at Freddy. “Whoops. Guess I lost.”

 

“Brother!” Papyrus exclaimed in disapproval.

 

“See!” Freddy growled, beginning to gesture angrily with his hands as he spoke. “This is what happens when I try to be nice! The world is just like ‘yeah, fuck you, Freddy’! I’m so goddamn over it!”

 

Seeing Freddy’s anger rising, Papyrus inched ever closer to you. He wanted to be able to protect you if what Sans said about Freddy’s temper was true.

 

“You didn’t try to do anything, she had to tell you to treat me with basic decency,” Sans had to put his two sense in. “Oh, and please don’t swear in front of my bro.”

 

“Please stop fighting,” You feebly requested.

 

“He started it!” Freddy shrieked, crossing his arms. “He’s impossible.”

 

Sans said nothing, turning away from him. This only pissed Freddy off further.

 

“Hey, don’t you ignore me!” He screamed.

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sans collar glowed. That was a command. He mechanically turning to face Freddy, staring at him with glaring eye sockets.

 

“Shit, wait, I…” Freddy groaned. “Okay, you know I didn’t mean it like that! You can uh...stop not ignoring me.”

 

You pinched the bridge of your nose. Okay, sure this was a tricky situation, but there was still hope for a good outcome here. Sure, they were being difficult and immature, but that was fine. If you could get Sans to try, just a little bit, then maybe you could get somewhere.

 

“Okay… I think I need to go for a walk to clear my head,” You mumbled. 

 

“Good, idea! I’ll come with you!” Papyrus offered, preferring to stay close by your side.

 

You leaned close, whispering something to him. You noticed Sans eying you suspiciously as you did so. “Papyrus, I would feel more comfortable if you stayed here to keep these two from fighting, okay?” Seeing him nod eagerly, you continued speaking at a normal volume. “While I’m out, I’m going to pick up some iced cream. What kind is everyone’s favorite?”

 

You quickly jotted down everyone’s requests and headed out. 

 

With you gone, Sans was left deep in thought. He had no idea how to feel about you. Sure, you were a human, and that meant bad news, but then again… Papyrus seemed to really like you and have a high opinion of you. And you seemed to want Freddy to treat him like an actual person. So that was neat… But there had to be some other motive there. There was no way you were just doing all of this out of the goodness of your heart. Sans would be watching, and when you finally let that kind facade crack, he’d be there to see it.

 

~

 

It was a lovely day out, and you found yourself stopping to smell the flowers and listen to the birds. Things were getting better. It would just take some time. Besides, you had Papyrus to help you help them. This would be okay.

 

In your hopeful day dream, you ended up walking into someone. Before you could even start to apologize, someone else was shoving you aside.

 

“Red, there’s no need to be so harsh,” A monotone voice said. The voice was one that you knew, but the monotone just seemed wrong with it.

 

“Yeah, that’s what they want you to think,” The one who you assumed was Red spoke with a sneer. “They act like it’s just an innocent accident, and then they pull out a knife and stab you between the ribs.”

 

“No one’s going to stab him in the middle of the day with all these witnesses, Red,” The final voice was female.

 

Finally taking in the group, you were a bit surprised by what you saw. Red seemed to be a short skeleton, who looked as if Sans shopped at hot topic. He also had very sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. You felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. The female appeared to be a fish monster. Her skin was blue, and her hair was a flowing red. She was also sporting an eyepatch. You mentally made a note to avoid staring at it. The most surprising of the group was Mr. Monotone himself. He looked just like Freddy! Okay, well not just like Freddy. The faces were the same, as well as the skin tones, and the strawberry blonde shade of the hair. However, the man before you had long majestic, flowing hair, and Freddy’s was short. Also, Freddy was very fit, and a bit ripped, whereas this man was...soft around the edges. And-wait a second, what was that they said about stabbing?

 

The man looked around, face as void of emotion as his voice. “Sorry for the inconvenience, but we really should get going.”

 

“Are you Gray?” You asked before you could stop yourself.

 

His eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise as the two monsters with him narrowed their eyes at you. Okay, yeah, in their defense, you would be pretty freaked out if a random stranger you bumped into on the street knew your name.

 

“I-I’m Freddy’s roommate!” You quickly added. “He’s mentioned you before. And...you know...identical tw-twins..”

 

The monsters by his sides seemed to relax, but Gray himself just went back to the blank slate he was before. “Ah, I see. He isn’t with you is he?” You shook your head. “Good. Look, please just...don’t tell him I’m in town. I have important business to attend to, and I would rather not have him to deal with on top of everything else.”

 

“Maybe Freddy could help!” You said. “I mean...if whatever it is you’re doing could potentially get you st-stabbed, I’m sure he’d want to help that to uh...not happen.” You finished awkwardly. 

 

“Please don’t concern yourself with such matters,” He said coldly. “Besides, they were merely...joking.”

 

“A-ah….yeah…” You didn’t believe him, but you really didn’t want to start an argument with a stranger in the middle of the street. 

 

“Look, we got really important stuff to do, so we really can’t stay and chat,” The fish monster spoke, impatiently. Looking at her, something seemed...off somehow. You couldn’t quite place why that was. Following your gaze, Gray seemed to stiffen a little before turning back to you. He put a hand on your shoulder, drawing your attention back to him. 

 

“Before we go, I’d love to get your name,” He said, glancing at his female companion. She noticed his look and quickly turned away.

 

“It’s uh…(Y/N),” You were starting to get very uncomfortable with this group. “And I uh… I should get going, too.”

 

He nodded, and you quickly walked past their group. You quickened your pace as soon as you heard their footsteps continuing away from you. Glancing around at all the other people out with their monsters, you felt a bit comforted by all the staring eyes for once. Each pair was another witness in case things got bad with those three. But eying all the monsters, you realized what was wrong with the fish monster. She wasn’t wearing a collar. 

 

~

 

You got home with the ice cream only to see everyone was off doing their own things. After delivering all the ice cream treats, you decided to sit beside Sans. He stared at you.

 

“Sans, what do you know about Freddy’s brother?” You asked.

 

“...why do you wanna know?” He asked.

 

“I just...please,” You asked. “I want to know more about him.”

 

Sans crossed his arms. “It’s really no one’s business.”

 

“Sans, I think...I think I saw him today,” You started. “And… I noticed something strange, and I need to know if it was just my imagination or not.”

 

He quirked a brow bone at you. “Oh?”

 

“I can’t say what it was, because...well, I don’t want to get your hopes up if I was wrong. Please, just...please.”

 

Sans sighed. “You know how Freddy and Gray got into a huge fight before Gray split? Well that all started because Freddy caught Gray trying to find a way to safely get my collar off.”

 

~

 

Gray quickly walked through the door to his hotel room, collapsing face down onto the bed.

 

“Gray, I’m really sorry!” Undyne called, slamming the door closed behind her and Red. “Honestly, I thought I had it on! Really!”

 

“And that girl didn’t even seem to notice!” Red offered.

 

Gray just lied face down on the bed, saying nothing.

 

Red rolled his eyes. “Gray, seriously. You can’t just lay their and ignore your emotions.”

 

Gray slowly reached for one of the hotel pillows, and buried his face in it. He then proceeded to scream into it.

 

“...Feel better?” Undyne asked.

 

Gray discarded the pillow, and got up. “A little. That was just...a sensitive situation, to say the least. And considering she gets along well enough with my brother to be his roommate...I’m guessing she doesn’t have to high an opinion of monsters. That could have been very bad.” Plus you were really cute and Gray didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of you. He had no idea how to properly communicate with others. 

 

“I promise, it won’t happen again,” Undyne promised.

 

“This is the fourth time you’ve made me that promise,” Gray reminded.

 

“Yeah, but like… It’s not like I’m used to having the damn thing on like Red,” She huffed.

 

“Yeah, but if we get caught, Gray could be put in jail, and we could be killed,” Red hissed.

 

“Exactly, my point,” Gray sighed. “We’ll just all have to make sure we look out for each other a little bit better.”

 

“Speaking of looking out for each other…” Red started. “You uh… Your whole thing could use some work.”

 

“Excuse me?” He asked.

 

“Yeah!” Undyne cut in. “You’re never gonna convince people to join us if you act all emotionally dead all the time. You gotta speak with the fiery passion from within that we all know you have!”

 

“And please never put your hand on a girl’s shoulder like that again, and say in your monotone voice that you’d love to know her name,” Red added. “It was kinda creepy.”

 

Gray sometimes wondered why he chose these two as his friends. Sure he wasn’t the most emotional person around, but they were going a bit overboard with the teasing.

 

“Don’t worry! We’ll help you to be a bit more charismatic before the big protest!” Undyne laughed, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

 

And then, even though it wasn’t like him, Gray let out a small smile. The over the top cheering from his two monster friends immediately killed it, but it was nice for the few seconds it lasted.

 

~ 

 

“So...Gray’s like us? He’s trying to help?” You asked.

 

“‘Us’?” Sans asked. “Not sure if you noticed, but there is no us. Paps and I don’t really count, do we? And Freddy certainly isn’t trying to free me anytime soon.”

 

“I think you and Paps count,” You mumbled, looking anywhere but him.

 

The fire in his eyes softened just a bit. “Look, I...I dunno, okay?”

 

“Sans, I need to tell you what I saw today,” You said. “Because if what you said is true, then I’m sure I didn’t imagine it; Gray was walking around with a monster who didn’t have a collar on.”

 

Just seeing the hope gleaming in Sans’ sockets was enough to make you feel determined to find Gray again. If he got a collar off before, he could do it again. Sans and Papyrus were going to go free, and you would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO AHHHH I AM VERY SORRY. I'VE BEEN GONE LIKE A MONTH. AH, I REALLY SUCK. So what took so long? Well, a few things. One, I've been trying to focus my motivation and creativity into the totally just drawn chapter of the main fic. Life is also getting real stressful, and I'd rather not get into that. Depression, and being and adult, and car problems and all that. But the main reason I've been gone so long? Oh, you'll all gonna hate me and I feel so guilty, but... I REALLY FELL FOR SPIDER-MAN, HARD, GUYS! I've been reading SO MUCH Spider-Man fan fiction in my freetime, and it's so distracting and good, and A H H I love me some Peter Parker.
> 
> *aHEM* Anyway, now you've met Freddy's mysterious bro Gray, who is secretly the biggest bean.
> 
> I'm very tired and I have work tomorrow. Please leave me yoour thoughts to read when I'm oon break.


	12. Zombies 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More zombies. More of me injuring my favorite characters.

“So… Fresh got bitten for nothing then,” Red spat. “You could have taken the bite for him! He didn’t have to get infected!”

 

You flinched away from his harsh words. But you knew you deserved them. You could have done something different. You could have spared him.

 

“...Fresh, how are you feeling?” Sans asked, turning behind to look for his infected friend. ...only Fresh was nowhere to be seen. “...Fresh?!”

 

“Fuck! Where did he go?!” Edge shrieked, looking around frantically. 

 

But Fresh was gone.

 

~

 

Fresh was hungry. He felt sick, and cold, and hungry. That was why he left. He couldn’t let himself hurt them. He needed to get out of there. Hungry, starving...he was making his was back to the entrance of this human settlement. If he could get out of here, then everything would be fine…

 

“Hey! Are you alright?” Came a voice from behind. Turning, Fresh saw a meal waiting for- no. No, turning he saw another survivor. “You don’t look so well, buddy.” They were reaching for their weapon.

 

Fresh wasn’t ready to die yet. No, it would be better if he died! But he wanted to live. If only he wasn’t so god damn hungry, he could think straight!

 

Before he knew what was happening, he was gone. He had tackled the survivor to the ground biting a chunk from their shoulder. He was still starving. He went for another bite as the person beneath him screamed, shoving him off. They ran off further into the settlement.

 

It was too late for Fresh. He’d given in, and he had turned.

 

~

 

The group could hear screaming coming from near the entrance of the settlement. 

 

“AN INFECTED GOT IN!”

“They’re bitten!”

“Get your weapons ready!”

 

This was all your fault. You had ruined this safe haven. 

 

Stretch eyed the approaching panic. “We gotta get out of here, before they reach us.”

 

“One zombie, and they all lose their heads,” Edge shook his head. “Wonder how they even survived so long.”

 

“H-hey, that zombie was our friend!” Blue whimpered. “We can’t just talk about him like-”

 

“He’s gone, Blue,” Sans said stoically. “We can’t stop to grieve or mourn until we’re somewhere safe.”

 

Blue sniffled, nodding.

 

“Yeah, but we can’t just head off without a plan,” Red chided. “What do we do with her now?”

 

You whimpered, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“We weren’t exactly given a backup,” Stretch said. “And she’s clearly helpless on her own. ...She may be the only hope for a cure. We need to keep her safe.”

 

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass broke through the air. The outside insanity had finally made its way to the lab. Another survivor had dove through the window with her guns drawn, breathing uneven and hysterical. Before the group could speak, she noticed them out of the corner of her eye, and quickly turned, firing at them.

 

A single bullet launched from her gun, followed by frantic clicking. Though she was out now, the one she fired had managed to lodge itself within Blue’s leg. He cried out in pain, crumpling to the ground and clutching his injured thigh.

 

Upon seeing that the crowd she had fired at was not a horde of zombies, and was in fact actually more survivors, guilt covered her face.

 

“Hey, shh, Blue, it’s alright!” Stretch said, desperately trying to calm him.

 

“Christ!” Red exclaimed, glaring at the woman. “We need to go. Now.”

 

Blue wasn’t listening. He was wailing on the ground in a steadily growing pool of blood.

 

Stretch picked him up, holding him with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. They needed to move quickly and quietly.

 

The group quickly fled the lab, still hearing yelling and gun shots from the town. Edge carried you, to make sure you didn’t slow the group down. No one really had a destination in mind, but anywhere else seemed better than here.

 

Eventually, you made it a good distance and set up camp. Papyrus was tending to Blue’s wound, while Sans held his mouth shut to keep him quiet this time. It left the sound that hung in the air as a muffled sob rather than full blown screaming. Papyrus was currently trying to dig the bullet out.

 

“What the hell are we going to do now?” Edge sighed. 

 

“Right now, we gotta try to get some rest,” Sans said. “We can think of something in the morning when we’re all well rested.”

 

“I’m sorry,” You whispered. “This is all my fault… I-I..”

 

“None of this is your fault,” Papyrus assured, securing the bullet with the tweezers, and slowly removing it. You quickly closed your eyes, not wanted to see that. “It was just some bad luck. I’m such we can bounce back! We always do!”

 

“Fresh didn’t,” Stretch muttered grimmly, glancing wearily at Blue.

 

Papyrus used as much water as he dared to waste on cleaning the wound before sewing it up with a needle and some spare thread. Red was holding his leg in place to keep him from squirming. When all was done, Papyrus wrapped it with some spare cloth. It wasn’t the best, but it was far better than nothing. You only hoped that it wouldn’t get infected.

 

“How are you feeling, Blue?” Sans asked gently.

 

Blue was still crying. “How do you think..?” He asked, irritation in his voice. “I just got shot in the leg and had it sewn shut with no pain killers.”

 

“Sorry,” Papyrus muttered. “If we had any, I swear we would have given them to you.”

 

“Don’t apologize, Paps,” Sans rubbed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You did the best we could. ...It’s been a long day. Let’s all try to get some rest. I’ll take the first watch, okay?”

 

Everyone else agreed, and soon enough, you had gone to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chap to end things cleanly for a little while. I don't plan on working on this one all that frequently, so it might be nice to leave things somewhere less suspenseful.


	13. Underswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if all the skeletons were dragged into an Underswap AU, and had a swapped Reader instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Because this takes place in Underswap, the Underswap Sans and Papyrus will NOT be referred to as Blue and Stretch here. Canonically, it would make more sense for them to keep there names. Sorry if it's confusing.

You stood in an empty house. The curtains of the window billowed in the crisp night air. You had never expected him to run. Yet here you stood, watching him through the window as he disappeared into the night. You needed to get him back.

 

~

 

The next day, somewhere else, Sans was running around excitedly. He felt optimistic about today! It had already started off so well, with him waking up right on time, and having blueberry pancakes for breakfast! And Edge hadn’t said anything mean to him yet! Then it started to rain. Now, most people might see this as a bad thing, but it was great to Sans! Just another sign that they’ll really free, and that things were always changing here on the surface.

 

A sound from a nearby alley broke him from his thoughts. Curious, he decided to peek in. A human was huddled in the back of the alley, staring at Sans with terrified eyes.

 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?” Sans asked, concerned lacing his words.

 

The human flinched at his words, and before Sans could speak again, he was running out of the alley and away from Sans. That...really dampened his mood. He was only trying to offer help, and the human ran off. Sans didn’t really think he was all the scary, honestly. The human simply must have a thing against monsters, which always bummed Sans out.

 

Still ruminating on these thoughts, Sans continued onwards. So deep in thought, he ended up walking right into someone.

 

“Ah!”   
  


“HUMAN! I APOLOGIZE! I WAS DEEP IN THOUGHT, AND I…” Sans trailed off, taking in the sight of you.

 

You were beautiful! Was this what love at first sight felt like? ...well, okay, Sans had felt love at first sight many times in the past, so he was actually very familiar with the feeling… But it felt different this time, somehow. 

 

“Are you alright?” You asked, voice sweet as honey.

 

“OH, U-UH… YES,” He said, nervously. “QUITE ALRIGHT. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

You smiled. You had to admit, he sure was cute. ...and you supposed that you were recently single. “Yes. I’m just a bit surprised to see you.”

 

He seemed confused. “AND WHY IS THAT?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting to find someone so cute today,” You giggled.

 

He blushed deeply, sputtering. “I! TH-THAT IS! YOU! B-BUT! YOU...YOU THINK I’M CUTE?”

 

“Very,” You answered. “And I just happened to get out of a relationship..”

 

Sans wasn’t quite sure how to react to that information. Seeing him struggle for words only made you laugh. Sweet and cute, and no idea how to flirt with you. He was perfect. But…

 

“However, it may be best not to rush into anything, too soon,” You admitted. “I do tend to get attached a bit too quickly, and love too much.”

 

Sans had no idea how dangerously true those words were as he smiled at you. “I DON’T THINK THAT EITHER OF THOSE ARE BAD THINGS, HUMAN!”

 

“Really?” You asked.

 

“OF COURSE!” He smiled. “MWEH HEH HEH! I KNEW THERE WERE GOOD HUMANS OUT THERE! WON’T RED AND EDGE BE SURPRISED WHEN I- WAIT A SECOND…” He paused. “HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME BACK TO MY HOUSE AND MEET MY FRIENDS?”

 

“Wait, what?” You asked, genuinely surprised. “We don’t even know each other’s names yet!”

 

“OH! WELL, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” He declared.

 

“(Y/N),” You chuckled. “The not quite magnificent.”

 

“MWEH HEH, WELL, NOT MANY CAN BE AS MAGNIFICENT AS I,” He boasted.

 

“Well, Sans, I would be more than happy to come over and meet all your little friends,” You started. “But I am kind of busy at the moment. So how about I leave you my phone number, and you can call me and plan a day for me to come over?”

 

“YES, I LIKE THAT IDEA!” Sans agreed. “THANK YOU, (Y/N)!”

 

“No, thank you,” You said, jotting down your number and handing it to the short skeleton.

 

You watched him excitedly run off, cheerfully whooping about having your number. How precious. You already didn’t want to see him leave, but you had things to attend to. Mainly, finding Ashton, your good for nothing ex. Yes, you were done with him, and you had moved on, but… He still broke your heart and left. Besides, you weren’t one to make empty threats, and you had warned him not to leave you.

 

~

 

Sans burst through the front door, waving your number like a flag of victory. Red and Edge couldn’t tease him anymore! He had made the great accomplishment of any members of the household; he got a cute girl’s phone number!

 

Edge gave him a weird look from where he sat on the couch. “WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM TODAY?”

 

Sans scoffed. “PROBLEM? NO PROBLEM. IN FACT, IT’S THE OPPOSITE OF A PROBLEM.”

 

Red rolled his eyes. “OKAY, BUT IF YOU AREN’T GOING TO GET TO THE POINT-”

 

“I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY WOOED A WOMAN!” Sans interrupted.

 

Red choked on his words. He tried to form a response, but they kept dying in his metaphorical throat. Finally, he forced out a shocked “WHAT?”

 

“WHO’S THE LOSER NOW?” Sans smirked. “I HAVE HER NUMBER AND SHE’S GOING TO BE COMING OVER SOON TO MEET EVERYONE!”

 

Edge cackled. “THEN YOU HAVE BROUGHT ABOUT YOUR OWN UNDOING! FOR ONCE SHE LAYS HER EYES UPON ME, SHE WILL IMMEDIATELY SEE WHO IS MORE SUPERIOR! SHE WILL DROP YOU ON THE SPOT AND BEG FOR ME TO TAKE HER! AND, IF SHE’S LUCKY AND MEETING OF MY STANDARDS, I JUST MAY ACCEPT SOME AFFECTION FROM HER. MAYBE.”

 

“WELL, SHE WOULDN’T LIKE YOU ANYWAY!” Sans pouted. “BECAUSE YOU’RE A HUGE JERK! SHE LIKES ME BECAUSE I’M NICE AND CUTE.”

 

Edge scoffed. “ONLY BECAUSE SHE HASN’T MET ME YET. I AM BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY, AND COULD NEVER LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU. ..HELL, EVEN MY WORTHLESS BROTHER IS BETTER THAN YOU.”

 

“what’s with all the yelling?” Papyrus asked, entering the room casually.

 

“I HAVE A HUMAN ADMIRER!” Sans announced proudly. “SHE GAVE ME HER NUMBER AND EVERYTHING!”

 

“WAIT, HUMAN?” Edge asked.

 

“woah, uh...good for you, bro,” Papyrus congratulated. “when to we get to meet her?”

 

“VERY SOON! SHE WANTED TO COME MEET EVERYONE, SO I SHALL BE INVITING HER OVER,” He explained.

 

“good,” Papyrus said. “can’t wait.”

 

~

 

You scoured every alley and homeless shelter in the area. Where else could Ashton have gone? He had no friends, and wasn’t close with any of his family! He should be stranded out here, desperate to come crawling back into your open, inviting hold! Thinking off him slipping between your fingers was just making you mad. You decided to head home to help calm down, thinking of Sans. You shouldn’t even be mad. You had him now. He was yours. 

 

~

 

Meanwhile, Ashton was in a nice warm house. Sure, it was a stranger’s house, but anywhere was better than back with you.

 

Ashton stared down at his feet, feeling awkward. “Th-thank you. I don’t know where I m-might be if not for you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” the stranger said. “I uh...I dealt with a similar situation in the past. And I guess I’m trying to be a good person now or whatever, so I’m glad to help.”

 

“Yeah… I um...what was your name again?” Ashton asked.

 

The strange smiled kindly. “I’m Brett. Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, and here I thought the zombies would be the only upload tonight. ..but then I finished this one and had to post it. Reader and the Ex were obvious choices for the swapping. I also swapped Brett with his mysterious cousin mentioned at the end of the last chapter of the main story. Anyway, things are getting spicy, huh? And if I'm writing a Swap AU chapter, does that mean I have a Fell one planned? (yes, of course it does)
> 
> Big question. Our Tale bros need nicknames for this AU. (Hence their absence) What do you think their nicknames should be? I'm thinking Classic for Sans. Is that good? You have any other ideas? And what about Paps?
> 
> As always, thanks for your time. :)


	14. Slavetale 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy when Slavetale continues

Gray fiddled with his hoodie sleeves in the mirror. First impressions were very important after all, and this would be his first impression with quite a few people. Did he roll them up to try to look more like he worked harder? But if he couldn’t get them even, then it would just drive him crazy the whole time. Thinking about it, maybe the hoodie was too casual? He wanted a look that made him seem average and relatable, but maybe the hoodie gave off the impression that he didn’t care. No matter how many times he’d done this, it still gave him anxiety.

 

“Gray, are you alright?” Undyne sounded concerned. “You look nervous.”

 

“...I am nervous,” He admitted. “Any number of things could go wrong.”

 

“Look at it this way,” Undyne started. “No matter what happens on the stage, so many monsters, or other humans like you are going to agree with you. Even if it’s in silence, they’ll be supporting you, and hoping for your success. Even if you screw up, if one person hears you, and they feel less alone, or they try to do something to help, or they even think differently about things… You’ve done a good job.”

 

“Yeah,” Gray said, staring at his hands. He had been planning this protest for so long. He couldn’t back out now. 

 

~

 

Sans was pacing behind you while you searched online for any trace of Gray that could lead you to him.

 

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Sans muttered to himself. “How was he able to do it?”

 

The collars were designed to dampen a monster’s magical ability. The collars also forced monsters to obey any commands given to them by humans or their owners, and prevented them from attacking humans. Removing a collar improperly always resulted in the monster falling down. They only ones who could remove them properly were part of a huge government run anti monsters group. ...well, them and Gray it seemed.

 

“...Gray’s been very active in some online pro-monster groups,” You said, skimming through some posts. “There’s even a blog he runs about it.”

 

“I knew he was smart, but he wasn’t really a tech guy...he was always asking me about magic, though,” Sans wasn’t listening to you. He was still mumbling, trying to figure out how Gray did it.

 

“Sans?” You asked. He finally stopped, looking at you. “I just found his most recent posting. He’s planning a large protest, and was asking for people to come if they could make it.”

 

“...huh,” He approached reading over your shoulder. “You recognize this address?”

 

“Well, not exactly… But I have a GPS, so we could find it easily,” You said.

 

“...good, we’re going,” He said. It was not a question, nor a request. “But what about Freddy?”

 

“Yes, what about me?” You didn’t even need to turn around to tell Freddy was right behind you. Because of course he was.

 

Sans glared at him. “None of your business.”

 

“You are literally in my living room, talking about me,” Freddy crossed his arms. “That sounds like it’s entirely my business.” He squinted at the computer screen. “...”

 

“...you should come with us,” You suggested with a nervous smile.

 

“What?” Sans seethed.

 

“Well, it’s a chance for you and Gray to talk again! And maybe it’ll show him how much you’ve grown as a person! He’d never expect you to want to go to one of those things, right?” You said.

 

“...yeah! You’re right! Great idea, (Y/N)!” He beamed, ruffling your hair. “I’ll go put some shoes on.” He left you alone with Sans again.

 

“What was that?” Sans harshly whispered.

 

“We were caught,” You whispered back. “He never would have let you go with me alone. This was the best option.”

 

Sans sighed. “I hope your right.”

 

~

 

Gray was a bit surprised by the amount of people who had showed up. The gathering was in a public park, with plenty of room. Many people made signs. A lot of people passing by stopped to listen or stare. Many seemed disgusted. Some stayed to listen. Some took pictures or videos. It had gone well. Gray had given a speech, and when he was done, they had some chants going. Once it was all said and done, Gray felt pretty good about it. Some of the people who had participated even lingered to exchange words and contact info with each other. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, but he never expected to see his own face staring back at him. ...or rather, his brother’s face.

 

Undyne and Red quickly moved between the two, shoving Freddy away from Gray. Freddy stumbled a bit before regaining his footing and glaring at the two of them. 

 

“UNDYNE? RED?” Papyrus yelled from your side.

 

“Papyrus? Sans?” Red seemed shocked to see the two of them.

 

“PAPYRUS!” Undyne pulled the taller skeleton into a hug.

 

“...small world,” Sans muttered.

 

“Oh, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you two,” Red sighed.

 

“Um, I’m trying to have an emotional reunion with my brother over here, so could you guys hold off on yours until I’m done?” Freddy asked.

 

“Freddy, oh my god,” Gray muttered.

 

“Look, I have so many words I need to say to you right now! And they’re really important!” Freddy insisted.

 

Gray sighed. “Alright. Freddy and I are going to step aside to talk. I have a feeling his words are...personal.”

 

“You bet your ass they are!” Freddy agreed, and they two split off. Undyne still kept her eye on them, though.

 

“So...How do you all know each other?” You asked.

 

“Well, Sans and I are brothers, but you already know that,” Papyrus explained. “And Undyne used to help train me for the Royal Guard underground! She even moved in with Sans and I for a time when her house burnt down!”

 

You smiled. “I’m glad you guys can all see each other again, then!”

 

“And what about Red?” Undyne asked. How do you two know him? ...You guys related? I always thought he looked a lot like Sans..”

 

“..it’s a long story, let’s leave it at that,” Sans said simply.

 

~

 

“Gray, I’m sorry,” Freddy started. “I messed up. Bad. I know I did. Even if you never forgive me, I just wanted you to know...I regret it.”

 

Gray sighed. “Freddy, I…”

 

“I’m working on my temper. I’m...I’m gonna be better. I’m trying,” He pleaded.

 

“...I believe you,” Gray said. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to move back in or anything.”

 

“...well...why not?” Freddy asked.

 

“Well, for one, you seem to have given my room to her,” Gray said, glancing over at you. “..and my possessions. She’s wearing my clothes.”

 

“Well, she had nowhere to go!” Freddy defended. “She was in a really bad situation and didn’t get away with much! And it’s not like you were using the clothes!”   
  


“I’m not mad, Freddy,” Gray assured.

 

“Well, it’s hard to tell when you always sound so emotionless,” Freddy huffed.

 

“...but that’s not the only reason why I can’t come back, Freddy,” Gray said. “I...I’m helping the monsters. And some of what I’m doing isn’t exactly...legal. It’s risky to stay in one place for too long, and…”

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Freddy interrupted. “Just come home. Please. You’re all I have left, Gray.”

 

“...Freddy, this is important, these monsters need me, I’ve become...somewhat of an icon,” Gray said, a bit embarrassed. 

 

“Why do you have to be the icon, though?” Freddy asked. “Of all the people, it has to be my brother?”

 

“Oh, I get it know,” Gray said, a bit of anger clinging to his words. “You’re upset because it looks bad on you. Because you’re brothers with the monster lover, right?”

 

“What? No, that’s not what I meant, Gray! I’m worried about you! You said staying in one place is risky? Well, what sort of risky shit are you doing?” Freddy asked. “It’s not fair to make me, and all the people who care about you worry for your wellbeing!”

 

“Freddy…”

 

“Do you even care how what you’re doing affects the rest of us?” Freddy asked. “It’s just...selfish!”

 

“Selfish..? I...I’M selfish?” Gray asked. “Freddy, I am spending countless amounts of time, devoting myself to a cause! I’m risking my own life trying to help an entire race of people! I’m not the selfish one here!”

 

“Oh yeah? And how about when you dragged August into this mess?” Freddy hissed.

 

“Wh- huh?” That confused Gray. “I didn’t drag him into anything. Unlike you, some people see injustice, and can’t stand the sight of it.”

 

“Bullshit! You and I both know August,” Freddy growled. “And he’d never do anything that could get him into trouble! He didn’t want to ruin his shot at his dream school. So care to explain why he’s a wanted criminal now? Why the media is treating your best friend like some sort of terrorist?”

 

“He wanted to help,” Gray stated.

 

“You manipulated him!” Freddy countered.

 

“What?” Gray was shocked.

 

“You were his only friend, and you used that against him! He was very skilled with coding, and robotics, and you needed him for those stupid collars, didn’t you?” Freddy accused, fist clenching and unclenching.

 

“Stop trying to paint me as the bad guy here, Freddy,” Gray started calmly. “I asked him for his help. He wanted to help. He made his own choice. Now, if you insist on pointing fingers, and blame… How about you? You own another person, Freddy. You have no moral high ground.”

 

Before Freddy could say, or do anything else he may regret, he felt a pair of arms wrap gently around him in a hug from behind. “Please calm down,” You soft voice whispered in his ear. “You’re angry, but if you don’t calm down, you might do something...bad.”

 

“...Thanks,” He said, shrugging out of your hold.

 

“You just...looked mad,” You said. 

 

“Yeah, I…. Thanks,” He repeated. “I...Gray, sorry, I.... I need to take some time to clear my head. I’ll be right back.” He walked away, rubbing his temples.

 

“...Please believe me when I say he’s trying,” You begged.

 

“...you’re right,” Gray agreed. “He’s still an idiot, who escalates things with his often unnecessarily harsh words, but...I can see he’s trying. I shouldn’t have been instigating him like that. ...I guess I just wanted to seem him snap so I could justify everything in my head, and qwell my doubts.”

 

“Maybe next time, you should have someone else with you to ensure that neither of you get too riled up?” You suggested.

 

“Perhaps, that’s a wiser idea,” He thought aloud.

 

“Thanks,” You smiled sweetly.

 

~

 

Red was watching you closely. The way that you could quickly recognize Freddy’s agitated body language… How easily you swooped in and fixed it without violence… And that sweet, adorable smiled when you talked with Gray. You seemed almost like an angel walking on Earth.

 

“So what’s the broad’s name?” Red asked.

 

“That’s (Y/N),” Papyrus said. “She’s a very good human. I like her.”

 

“Do you think we can trust her?” Undyne asked, mainly directed to Sans.

 

“...I think so,” Sans said. “She’s gotten Freddy treating us better.”

 

“And she’s really nice! She got me away from my last owner. He...wasn’t a very good human,” Papyrus muttered.

 

“Alright, well if you guys trust her, then she’s okay in my book,” Undyne declared.

 

Soon enough, Freddy returned, and the two groups reconvened. After the small spat between the brothers, things actually seemed a lot less tense. Even so, Gray was quick to leave with Undyne and Red. 

 

“...we gotta go to the next one,” Freddy said.

 

“You want to?” Sans asked, suspicion clear on his face.

 

“Yeah. I’m not letting Gray do this alone,” Freddy decided. He glanced at Sans. “Besides, my opinions on a lot of things have changed a lot lately. Gray’s right. You guys are people, too. And this is fucked up.”

 

That was great to hear. Freddy saying those words gave you hope that he and his brother could be happy together. Heck, it even gave you hope that you could all free monster kind soon.

 

Oh, how wrong you were about that. Things were only just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this chapter is. I feel like I should apologize to you? 
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr! :D I'm going to be posting extra drawings for the fic there, plus you can like... Ask me questions and stuff I guess? There isn't much there now, but just you wait! There will be stuff there soon! (I promise, ike... the whole thing is going to get revamped soon and it'll look way better.)  
> http://accailia66-on-every-site.tumblr.com/


	15. Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if everyone got sucked into Underfell instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This takes place in Underfell. As such, Underfell Sans ans Paps are just called their names. Underswap Sans is Blue, as usual, same with Underswap Paps as Stretch. The Undertale bros have nicknames for this one. Sans will be referred to as Comic. Papyrus will be called Bold (because it's a font thing but also I had no idea what else to call him tbh let me know if you've got something better.)

Sans still wasn’t used to having his counterparts living with him. They just seemed so...tame. It was alien to see someone so at ease. His world wasn’t pleasant, or happy, or good. Humans and monsters like out there would strike at any sign of weakness. But here were these people who looked just like him and his brother, who were happy, and seemingly carefree. It was strange.

 

None of them liked it here. Especially Blue and Bold. They were always going out of their way to try and make friends, and almost getting themselves killed in the process. Blue was especially worrisome, considering that though he may act like a Papyrus, he was still a Sans. Meaning, Blue was running around with only a single HP. Stretch seemed to always be stressed if Blue went anywhere without him. Sans couldn’t blame him; Blue was practically running around with a target on him.

 

Comic wasn’t much better. Sure, he could hold his own in a fight much better than Blue, but he got into quite a few more of them. Something about his cocky attitude and constant joking. He took nothing seriously, and would openly mock how “edgy” this world was. And yes, in many ways Sans was no better, but at least he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Besides, Comic was hesitant to use his full power in battle. He wasn’t as bad as Blue, but he was still holding back. 

 

Papyrus usually dealt with his alternate selves, leaving Sans stuck with his two. It could be infuriating at times, trying to keep them from getting themselves killed. So today, he was bringing them somewhere that he could relax. 

 

“UM, SANS?” Blue asked nervously. “DO WE REALLY HAVE TO GO TO...THE PLACE? II’M REALLY NOT COMFORTABLE WITH-”

 

“blue, i can’t exactly leave you alone at the house after last time,” Sans interrupted.

 

“I PROMISE I WON’T DO IT AGAIN!” Blue pleaded.

 

Sans couldn’t trust him. Last time Blue was left home alone, he got bored, and decided it would be a good idea to go for a stroll. Long story short, it didn’t end well.

 

“I’M NOT A LITTLE KID,” He pouted.

 

“which is exactly why there’s nothing wrong with you going to a strip club,” Sans argued.

 

Comic remained silent. He didn’t really like the idea of this. Blue was a lot like his own brother, after all, and Comic would hate it if someone dragged Bod to a strip club against his will. Still, he’d be a ot more upset if his brother got himself hurt...or worse. So Comic said nothing.

 

Sans led them through the doorway into the dimly lit sleazy establishment. Blue was staring at the floor, to avoid looking at the scantily clad women around him. It felt dirty and wrong to look at them. Comic was not above giving a few of them some glances. Sans had no shame. He openly stared at any girls who caught his eye.

 

They sat at a table near the stage. The dancer was just leaving the stage as they did. 

 

An announcer’s voice blared over some cheap speakers. “And now, give it up for our own angel on Earth… (Y/N)!”

 

You hated this. You hated all the peering eyes, boring holes into you. You hated walking across the stage like this. You hated dancing for all these people. The thing you hated the most, however, was that you didn’t get to keep a cent of what you made on this filthy stage. Ashton kept it all for himself. You and all the other girls had rooms here at the club. Ashton kept all the money and paid for everything. Everything you had had to go through his approval first. Same with all of the girls. He wasn’t above whoring any of you out for the right amount. 

 

Ashton disgusted you. He was a horrible person, and he’d beat any of you into submission when he had to. You had the scars across your face to prove that. You were actually his favorite. Sometimes he’d get you unexpected gifts, or give you a night off...as long as you spent it with him. You were like a possession to him. You were all his toys, and you just happened to be the favorite one. 

 

The pole was cold. This felt so dirty. Looking into the crowd you noticed something...odd. You even paused, staring at a blushing skeleton, adorned with a soft baby blue, hiding his face in his hands. You hoped that no one noticed your momentary hesitation, and got back to your routine. 

 

“blue, you missed it,” Sans chuckled. “she was looking at you.”

 

Blue peeked up from his hands at you just as you looked back to him. He kept his gaze on your face. You were pretty cute.

 

Soon enough, you left the stage, and another dancer came. Sans was watching the stage, and Blue kept his head down again. Comic, however was looking elsewhere. You had left the stage, and a man had pulled you aside. He looked to be berating you over something. You just stared back at him blankly. You didn’t even seem to react when he started hitting you.

 

“uh...sans?” Comic asked, tapping Sans on the shoulder. He gestured over to the two of you in the corner. “is that ...normal for this place.”

 

Sans glanced over. His sockets widened and he quickly looked back to the stage. “yeah, pretty much.”

 

Blue looked over to see what they were talking about, and gasped. He quickly got to his feet. “WE HAVE TO-”

 

Sans grabbed him by the arm, yanking him back down into a sitting position. “no. we don’t have to do shit. he’s smacking a stripper around. who cares? we’re gonna mind our damn business.”

 

“BUT…” Blue whimpered. “IT’S NOT RIGHT.”

 

Comic felt really uncomfortable about this, too. “yeah, it just feels kinda...wrong. i know we shouldn’t get involved, but…”

 

Sans sighed. “fine, if it’ll get you two to shut up..”

 

The two watched as Sans walked over to the two of you, They couldn’t see what was being said, but the man did stop to address Sans. Sans pointed to you and gestured to the two other skeletons. They watched in confusion as he pulled out a wad cash for the man. He nodded, and pointed over to a curtained area. Sans returned to the group.

 

“what was that?” Comic asked, sockets narrowing in suspicion. 

 

“paid to get some private time. said blue over here made eye contact and wanted to see her up close,” Sans grumbled. “and when she’s with us, he can’t hit her, and then she can tell you two bozos that she’s fine, and we can get on with our lives.”

 

They quietly followed him to the room. You were already there waiting for them. You had a few bruises already forming. The boys sat down.

 

“listen, we really just want to talk,” Comic said before you could do anything...inappropriate.

 

“...talk? Really?” You asked. Your voice seemed like it could belong to an angel… One who had seen the sins of mankind first hand, and no longer trusted them. “You came to a strip cub, and paid for a private room to...talk to me?”

 

“YES!” Blue jumped in. “ARE YOU OKAY? I GOT REALLY WORRIED! WHY WAS THAT PERSON HURTING YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

You nodded. “Yes. I’m fine here.”

 

“see?” Sans asked. “happy?” 

 

Blue wasn’t satisfied. “DOES HE DO THAT A LOT?”

 

“...” You said nothing.

 

“did he give you those scars?” Comic asked gently.

 

Scars? Looking up at your face, Sans noticed that you did in fact have some facial scarring. Just like his bro did. No, he couldn’t start feeling bad for you! He needed to stay out of this. 

 

“It’s of no concern to you,” She muttered.

 

“SANS, SHE’S NOT SAFE HERE!” Blue whined. 

 

“yeah? and? if we do something about it, we’re gonna be the ones who aren’t safe. we can’t just going around saving everyone, blue. it’s stupid and impossible,” Sans growled. “this place is a fucked up shithole. get used to it.”

 

“BUT WE DON’T NEED TO SAVE EVERYONE! HELPING JUST ONE PERSON CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE, AND WE CAN HELP HER!” Blue argued.

 

“doesn’t it piss you off to see something like that?” Comic asked.

 

“how do you know that i wouldn’t do something like that?” Sans growed.

 

Comic rolled his eyes. “i saw your face. you didn’t like what you were seeing and looked away quickly.”

 

“bullshit,” Sans said. “girls being sexy is just more interesting than one getting beaten.”

 

“admit it, you hated that and wanted to do something about it,” Comic accused.

 

“and so what if i did?” Sans asked, blushing a bit in embarrassment. “so i don’t like seeing a pretty face getting roughed up, so what? doesn’t change the fact that we’re not doing shit about it. i’m done talking about this. you two can sit in here, and talk about your stupid feelings and crap, but i’m gonna go back out there, and try to enjoy myself.” He stormed out.

 

Blue and Sans looked at you and then looked at each other. They had formed a horrible idea.

 

~ 

 

Sans crossed his arms, staring at the stage and trying to calm down. He was too angry to really have a good time. He just didn’t get those two. What did they not understand about this situation? It wasn’t worth risking their lives over some random stripper. Even if he felt bad, and she was cute, and it “wasn’t right” or whatever. This was the way things were, and they had to get used to it.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them leave the room with you. The three of you seemed to be sneaking towards the door. What the hell..? Blue took her hand and bolted out the door, Comic not far behind. Oh hell no. OH HELL NOT. Sans got up, and ran after them.

 

Seeing the three of you running down the street he glared, teleporting in front of you. With no time to stop, you al ran right into him, toppling over.

 

“and just what are you guys doing?!” He fumed.

 

“SHE’S LIKE A PRISONER THERE!” Blue said. “WE COULDN’T JUST LEAVE HER!”

 

“yes, you really could have just left her there! it actually would have been much easier than sneaking her out!” Sans screamed.

 

“come on,” Comic said. “it was really your fault for leaving us alone with her like we wouldn’t try something.”

 

“my fault?!” Sans would have started banging his head against the ground in frustration at this point if it wouldn’t have actually killed him.

 

“ALSO, I MAY HAVE ALREADY PROMISED THAT SHE COULD LIVE WITH US,” Blue added.

 

Sans was going to scream. There was so much wrong with this situation. So, so much. He didn’t even know where to start.

 

“yeah, and since we already took her out, we should probably get going before that guy comes looking,” Comic said.

 

“...only because it’s riskier to try putting her back at this point,” Sans grumbled.

 

“Thank you,” You said.

 

“...you’re welcome.”

 

~

 

The house was huge and beautiful. It was just...amazing. The other skeletons were all chilling in the living room when your group of four entered. The other three starred.

 

“she lives here now,” Sans said. “blame these two.”

 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Papyrus shrieked.

 

Bold, however, was very excited. “HELLO, HUMAN! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE GREAT P-...BOLD! IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.”

 

“WAIT, HOLD ON,” Papyrus started.

 

“...do i even want to know how this happened?” Stretch asked.

 

“SHE NEEDED OUR HELP!” Blue said simply.

 

“WAIT, NO!” Papyrus yelled. “NONE OF THIS IS OKAY! YOU CANNOT JUST BRING A HUMAN INTO MY HOME WITHOUT MY CONSENT!”

 

“I’m sorry that my presence upsets you,” You said, bowing your head. Your voice was still just as cold as before, but there seemed to be the slightest hint of softness to it. “But this is the only place I have to go. I would be incredibly grateful if you at least considered letting me stay. I promise to follow any guidelines you may set. I am at your mercy, sir.”

 

Papyrus blinked at you, a hint of a blush forming. “...I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE SOMEONE AROUND WHO ACTUALLY TREATS ME WITH RESPECT.” He made sure to glare at all the other skeletons on that last word.

 

This was how you found yourself living with six monsters.

 

~

 

Blue and Bold quickly warmed up to you. The others...well you weren’t so sure. Not that it mattered. You were safe here. You could always feel them watching you, though. Waiting for..something. You weren’t sure what.

 

Soon enough, Papyrus warmed up to you, too. He would always act tough around you, and you would humor him. “Yes, sir.” “Thank you for showing someone as lowly as I.” “It’s a privilege to be with you.” Things like that made him happy. 

 

Sans, Stretch, and Comic still weren’t a hundred percent sold on you yet. You always acted so cold. The got almost no emotion from you. Hell, they’d never even seen you smile before. None of them knew what to really make of you. Eventually, the three of them cornered you when you were cleaning up your room.

 

“so, what’s the deal?” Stretch asked.

 

“Excuse me?” You asked, with a slight tilt of your head.

 

“what are you doing here?” Sans asked. “why are you so nice to our bros?”

 

“...I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You said. There was a hint of uncertainty in your voice.

 

“don’t pay dumb,” Comic glared.

 

You looked away. “...I...I would never-” 

 

“the truth,” Sans interrupted. “or you’re out of here. no one’s so nice without a motive.”

 

You sighed. “You’re right. I guess you found me out.”

 

They were a bit surprised that you cracked so easily. They listened, eager to hear what your were planning.

 

“I...I just want them to be happy!” You wailed. “They’re all so adorable and cute and sweet, and I just… Ah! They’re perfect little angels!”

 

This was...not at all what they were expecting.

 

“I’ve seen what the world is like! It kills all beauty and innocence and I just… Ever since I first saw Blue and he was covering his face I wanted to protect that cute little marshmallow! He’s such a sweet little gentleman and I just can’t! He’s way too pure for this world! And so is Bold! He’s just such a happy sweetheart and he tries to make me happy and it kills me inside! And don’t even get me started on Papyrus! It’s so cute seeing him try to act tough but he’s just a big softie, too! And it’s so hard not to just squeal around  them all the time because they’re so god damn precious!” You rambled. “I just want them to be happy and keep them safe from this disgusting world because oh my god, I love those little cuties.”

 

“you...what?” Sans asked. 

 

“i...i mean..” Comic mumbled.

 

“you’re ...not wrong..?” Stretch muttered.

 

They all just didn’t know how to react to this. It was..very unexpected. You seemed like such a cold hard person. Hell, they’d all seen your LV, and it may not have been high, but it still showed that you’ve hurt people. Just seeing you get so worked up about this was shocking. You were even fanning your eyes to try to keep from tearing up.

 

“I’m sorry!” You cried. “I know it’s weird...I barely know them… but they’re just..”

 

“no, don’t be sorry. this is a huge relief,” Comic chuckled. “honestly thought you were going to kill us or something.”

 

“Wh-what? Of course not!” You shrieked. “That’s horrible!”

 

“glad we had this talk,” Stretch said.

 

“wait, you guys believe her just like that?” Sans asked.

 

“i mean everything she said was true,” Stretch said.

 

“and that seemed like genuine emotion in her voice,” Comic added.

 

You cleared your throat, back to the cold voice from earlier. “Is that all you three needed?”

 

Sans thought for a moment. “i guess so.”

 

He would still keep an eye on you, but he’d trust that for now. He hoped for your sake that you didn’t give him a reason to doubt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE. I think I just kinda blacked out and this chapter happened, and it's like... twice as long as it should be? But also Edgy reader is still a secret sweetheart. Rather than the skeles being a Reader protection squad, this Reader is a skele protection squad.
> 
> As always, I wanna know what you guys think! Love it or hate it, I'd be happy to hear in the comments. Thank you!


	16. LOVE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation that I never expected to write. You remember that one where reader kills everyone right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (Early) Halloween! Enjoy more from the spookiest AU in this Fic.

You stood in what was once your living room. Ashton lay dead on the floor. His blood was still warm on your hands. You’d done it.

 

“so, was it worth it?”

 

You turned, but no one was there. You were still alone. Weird. You could have sworn you just heard-

 

“what’s the matter? you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

 

“No…” You whispered. “No, I killed you! I-I…”

 

“AND...WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL US, HUMAN?”

 

You looked frantically around the room. You were alone, right?

 

“no. you’re not.”

 

“G-get out of my head! Show yourselves!” You shrieked.

 

And then… they appeared before you. All six of the skeletons you’d killed. But...it was different. Their colors were all muted, and they seemed...transparent. 

 

“Wait, what,” You stared, dumbfounded. “Can...can skeletons become ghosts? Like...I thought that ghosts were a kind of monster? Are...ghosts dead people? ….but you don’t look like the ghosts I’ve seen??? Are there-”

 

“WHO CARES?!” Edge roared.

 

“'sides, maybe we’re just crazed guilt induced hallucinations,” Sans shrugged.

 

You scoffed. “As if I actually feel bad for murdering six innocent people who took me in off the street when I had nowhere else to turn to...oh wait..shiiiiiit,” You winced. “I guess I do feel kinda guilty. Damn, I guess in trying to prevent my own pain I just made everything worse. Oh well.”

 

“O...OH WELL?! NO, THIS IS WHEN YOU REALIZE YOUR MISTAKES AND CHANGE FOR THE BETTER!” Papyrus said.

 

“But I’m having fun,” You mumbled. “Like, yeah okay, MAYBE I feel a bit guilty about killing you guys. That was wrong. But it was also thrilling, and you’re not THAT dead if you’re haunting me.”

 

“what?! what kinda logic is that!” Red hissed.

 

“Pretty solid logic, I’d say,” You reasoned. “Hey, new idea! I still do this killing thing, but I only kill bad people! That way, it’s still fun, and I don’t have to feel bad about it!”

 

Blue looked horrified, “NO, IT’S STILL WRONG, AND-”

 

“Yeah!” You declared. “Look out world! A fire has awoken in heart! ...awakened? ….awoke? Whatever, a new-”

 

“listen, you’re missing the whole point of this whole ...ghosts haunting you for your sins thing,” Stretch said. “like... the entire point. you aren’t supposed to enjoy this.”

 

“Welp, I also wasn’t supposed to kill you guys, so I’m doing everything wrong,” You chuckled. “So why stop now?”

 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

 

You gasped. “And! If you’re stuck haunting me as ghosts, that means I will always have companions who can’t hurt me! There’s literally no downside or consequences for my actions!” You cheered.

 

The ghosts just stared in disbelief as you washed your hands in the sink, humming a little tune. 

 

“sans, this is all your fault,” Red said.

 

“what? how is this my fault?!” Sans whined.

 

“HOW IS THIS NOT YOUR FAULT?” Edge fumed.

 

“first, you brought us all here, then you invite a stranger into our home, and then you die first in a stupid way that renders you completely useless,” Stretch explained. “need i go on?”

 

“WORRY NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO NOT BLAME YOU!” Papyrus nyehed.

 

“Hey, do you guys mind if I still stay at your place for the time being?” You asked. “Who am I kidding? You’re all dead, of course you don’t mind!”

 

Like it or not, the ghosts were tethered to you, their killer. They would be stuck that way until you ACTUALLY felt remorse your actions and changed your ways, someone avenged there death in any way, or you died. But until one of those happened, they were kinda ...stuck.

 

You hummed, twirling a knife in your hand as you walked towards their house. “You guys have any family who might come by? Just wanna know if I should clean up the place. It’s pretty dusty in there and you never want to bring a guest into a filthy home.”

 

Silence greeted you.

 

“Come on, guys! I said I was sorry!” You huffed.

 

“first of all, no you didn’t not even once,” Stretch corrected. “and more importantly, we don’t really forgive you at all.”

 

“Come on! Forgive and forget, right?” You smiled.

 

“IT HAPPENED TODAY,” Blue frowned.

 

“Yeah, well… You know… That’s life,” You shrugged. “Besides, if TV and games have taught me anything, it’s that if someone had a tragic past, it automatically makes up for everything they do. And I have a sad backstory so I get a free pass. In fact, I forgive you guys for not realizing. See? We’ve all made some mistakes here.”

 

Red buried his face in his hands, Stretch kept opening and closing his mouth as if to say something but unable to find the words, Sans pinched the bridge of his nose, Edge stared in disgust, and Blue and Papyrus actually seemed to think on this for a moment before utterly rejecting the idea.

 

You had reached the house...only to see that the front door sat open on its hinges. How odd. You peeked into the dark empty house. “Helloooo? Anybody there?”

 

No response.

 

“Wow, ignoring a question? Rude,” You crossed your arms, entering the house.

 

“like you’re one to talk,” Sans muttered.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry. There, now we can move on. Happy?” You asked.

 

“i think you’re the only one who’s happy in this situation.”

 

“What do you mean?” You asked. “I-”

 

“Who are ya talkin’ ta?” Looking up, another skeleton stood before you. Some of the ghosts seemed hopeful until they realized just who it was. Upon recognizing him, some groaned. He wore bright flashy colors, and sunglasses even though it was night and he was standing in an unlit house. 

 

“Oh don’t worry about that,” You said. “I’m more interested in you. You seem interesting.” You tightened your grip on your knife. 

 

“I’m guessin’ dat yer da one who came through and totes wrecked my brosephs in dis house?” He asked.

 

You tilted your head. “Hm? What makes you say that?”

 

“...Dusty threads, holdin’ a knife, comin’ inta da house of my bromies where dey all jus’ died,” He listed.

 

“Okay, well-”

 

“Listen, not interested. Ya happen to know where Sans keeps his important papers, yo?” He asked. “Dere’s some info i gotsta know, ya dig?”

 

“OF COURSE THE ONE TO FIND US WOULD BE HIM,” Edge grumbled.

 

“and of course he’s only interested in finding the list and his next host,” Sans muttered.

 

“Host? What do you mean?” You asked.

 

“Uh…? I didn’t say dat?” Fresh looked confused. “And how did ya know I…… Yer kinda creepy, brosephine.”

 

“...am I the only one who can hear you guys?” You asked the ghosts.

 

“SEEMS THAT WAY,” Blue agreed. 

 

“So basically I look like a crazy person?” You reiterated.

 

“you are a crazy person,” Red said.

 

“Wow. Okay. Anyway, Fresh, I guess I see ghosts,” You explained. “Hey, you wanna join them?”

 

“No-can-dos-ville, dawg!” He shot you some finger guns. “I gots some totes rad bizz ta get done!”

 

“No, I didn’t…” You sighed. “No, I mean I’m gonna kill you.”

 

“Nah,” He shot you a peace sign. “Deuces, home slice!” And with that, he teleported away in a flash of colors. 

 

You stared in awe for a moment before speaking. “...Okay, when was someone gonna tell me you guys could teleport? Now I just look like an idiot!”

 

This was certainly going to be a long, PAINFUL afterlife for the skeletons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry. This is so dumb. However, as soon as I got the idea, I knew I had to write it. I love how it went from dark and edgy to being a comedy. This is why we can't have edgy things. I make them too ridiculous. Real talk though, I really enjoy this Reader. Sure, she's arguably the worst person of them all, but she was hella fun to write for. I hope reading her dialogue was as enjoyable as writing it!


	17. RESET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey man, what if there was a reset? How would that even work? Well, stay tuned I guess

Frisk had promised Sans not to reset the timeline when they had first reached the surface this time. They had even found a way to break to ensure that the promise was kept. There was no way to safely reset the timeline. Sans was thankful for this fact when he ended up accidentally scrambling the timelines. With all the Sans’ and Papyrus’ stuck in this timeline, they had no idea what would happen if a reset were to occur. Good thing that was impossible...right?

 

Frisk was walking home from the bus stop when it happened. Maybe they hadn’t been paying enough attention. Maybe the driver was going to fast. It was probably a little of both. Regardless of fault, as they crossed the street, a car barreled through them, running them over and killing them.

 

_RELOAD FAILED...

_RELOAD FAILED...

_NO SAVE STATES FOUND...

_FORCING SYSTEM RESET…

_ERROR SYSTEM CORRUPTED...

 

Sans jolted up in bed. However, this bed was one he hadn’t used in quite a long time. He was horrified to find himself back in these familiar surroundings. He’d never been more devastated to find himself back in Snowdin. 

 

“BROTHER, WAKE UP! IT’S ALMOST TIME FOR OUR SENTRY DUTY!” Papyrus’ voice called through the door. 

 

He needed to find the kid. He had quite a few words for them about promises, and cruelty.

 

~

 

You were confused. One minute you were joking with Red and the next you found yourself waking up in a mound of snow. It was freezing and you were sore. Sitting up, you found yourself wearing a sweater over your dress. Where did that come from? There also seemed to be something stuck to you face, and one of your eyes was almost swollen shut. Reaching up, you discovered that you eye fet as if bruised, and the object was a bandaid. Strange. 

 

You shivered, getting up to your feet, looking around. You wondered where all the snow had come from. Up ahead, you could see the lights of a town. Needing to get out of the cold, you headed for it. It seemed to be populated entirely by monsters. 

 

None of them seemed to pay you mind as they went about your business. One of them stood out however. A short skeleton in a familiar blue hoodie was passing by the library, deep in thought.

 

“Sans!” You called, drawing his attention. You gleefully ran over to him. “You have no idea how relieved I am to see you!”

 

He stared, surprised to see you. “(Y/N)?”

 

“I just woke up lying out in the snow… Do you know where we are?” You asked.

 

“you...you don’t know?” He asked. You shook your head. “but you remember me?”

 

“Yes?” You asked. “Did something happen to me that would make me not?”

 

“look, i can explain, but we gotta go somewhere private,” He said. “hopefully he doesn’t show up before i can-”

 

“BROTHER!” 

 

“of course.”

 

Papyrus was marching briskly over. Fantastic!

 

“Papyrus! Hello!” You greeted, excited to see him.

 

“HELLO!” He greeted. He then paused, squinting at you. “WAIT… HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? ...AND SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?!”

 

“sure is bro,” Sans said, shooting you a look. “and it seems like you’re so great that even the humans up on the surface know all about you.”

 

“What? Papyrus, don’t you-” You started, only to be interrupted.

 

“you should go make sure the puzzles are all ready for her, bro,” Sans chuckled nervously. “So there’s snow chance of her getting out of snowdin.”

 

“SANS, MUST YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF THE HUMAN WITH YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES?” Papyrus chided. “STILL, YOU DO HAVE A POINT. I WILL BE OFF! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY AMAZING PUZZLES, HUMAN!”

 

With that he ran off. You were more confused than ever.

 

“Sans, what’s going on?” You asked.

 

He sighed. “not here. follow me.”

 

He began trudging back the way he came and you followed quickly behind him. His expression was unreadable as he led you to a cute little house decorated with Christmas lights. Silently, he unlocked the door and held it open for the door. After closing it, he gestured to the couch for you to sit. Before you could ask him again, he buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his eye sockets.

 

“Sans?” You asked quietly.

 

“the timeline reset,” He said as if that answered anything. “frisk, the kid, they uh.. they could manipulate time. they could either go back to certain pre-planned...save points, or just completely reset things back to when they first fell down here. they used to do it a lot, so when it first happened, i just thought they’d done it again, but… you’re here. something’s wrong with the timeline.”

 

“Wait, so we went back in time?” You asked.

 

Sans nodded. “yeah, usually only me, the kid, and flowey remember. none of this makes sense, though. we broke the reset button. they shouldn’t have been able to… and why would you be here?”

 

“....what about the others?” You asked quietly.

 

“huh?” 

 

“Blue, and Red, and Stretch, and Edge,” You said. You told me they were from a different timeline. So if this one reset, what happened to them?”

 

“i..i don’t know,” Sans admitted. “i’m still trying to figure out what happened to the kid. and why exactly you’re here instead. and- oh stars! asriel!” 

 

“Asriel?” You asked. “What does the prince have to do with this?”

 

“at the start of the timeline, he’s not the prince,” Sans explained. “he doesn’t even have a soul. stay right here, i need to go see what this reset did to him. stay right here!”

 

And in the blink of an eye he’d teleported away, leaving you alone. You honestly didn’t know much about all this timeline stuff, but you at least knew that you couldn’t count on anyone remembering you. 

 

You decided to look around a little while you were stuck here. Seems that there was an upstairs with two doors. Probably Sans and Papyrus’ rooms if you have to guess. You noticed a kitchen out of the corner of your eye. Feeling peckish, you decided to take a peek inside, but you were shocked to see what was waiting for you.

 

You could only describe it as a tear in the fabric of reality. The world around it seemed to ficker and glitch. Inside the tear was pitch black, filled with rapidly scrolling code. Getting a bit closer, the darkness ebbed away, revealing a nearly identical kitchen to the one you were in. Only it seemed darker. In you approach, you misstepped, tumbling through the tear and into this new kitchen.

 

You quickly turned and looked behind you to see the tear had vanished. Great. You looked around the kitchen. It was just like the one you had been in prior, except with more shades of black, red and yellow. It almost reminded you of Edge and Red. 

 

You stumbled out of the kitchen and looked around. The house seemed to match the kitchen; it looked just like Sans and Papyrus’ with and edgier palette. But it seemed your suspicions were proven correct, as sitting on the couch was none other than…

 

“Red?” You breathed, relieved to not be alone. He was a Sans after all, so he had to remember you too, right?

 

He stared in shock. “sweetheart...how in the hell did you get here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of my Halloween gifts for you guys. What's scarier than a RESET afterall? (Also that beginning was not me implying Error will be making an appearance. As of right now, I have no plans for him)  
> Anyway, this is gonna be a wild ride.   
> As always, I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts!


	18. Note: I'm so very upset

SO LIKE YOU KNOW HOW I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THE RESET CHAPTER AGAIN? What actually happened was M U C H worse. I wrote this whole angsty mess, about Fresh trying to kill the Reader and like going to his psychiatrist about it and Edge like swooped in to save the Reader. It was great. It was an edgy dark continuation for the Reverse AU.

_So why did I upload RESET again?_

WELL, I type these stories up in google docs. And I then copy and paste them over to here. And as it turns out, when I highlighted my ENTIRE CHAPTER to copy it over. Instead of hitting copy, **I HIT P A S T E** instead. _**I pasted a copy of RESET over all my entire new chapter.**_ The whole beautiful trash fire is now gone because google docs auto saves.

So I lost that whole thing. Now, I just got out of work and I gotta be up early for RI comic con tomorrow, and the thought of re-writing it is...well, daunting. So i'm very sorry to those of you who may have been looking forward to it, but that chapter aint getting rewritten any time soon.

 

~~And no, the irony isn't lost on my that the RESET chapter is the one that completely ruined all my progress and forced me to start over. Very funny. But also I'm crying.~~

 

Anyway, keep being the beautiful people you are. Stay safe. Enjoy your life. Don't be an idiot like me, and enjoy your weekend!


	19. Underfell 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more underfell au stuff. Some fluff but also so edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gets real edgy at the end but I promise there's also some fluff but also reader is edgy and I mean it's Underfell. Expect 3dge.

After your little outburst, you tried a lot harder to keep that side of you under wraps. No one needed to see that gross gushing of affection. You had to protect these losers now, and to protect them, you had to be strong. Or at the very least, you had to appear strong to the outside world.

 

Even with the stress of worrying over them, you were glad to have them in your life. You were happy with them. They all treated you so well. 

 

“HUMAN! THE SINK IS CLOGGED!” And there was Papyrus. He required a special kind of handling. For example, he was very insecure about himself. You were certain of this fact. Why else would he feel the need to constantly act like he was better than everyone else? He was a hurt sweetheart, and you would inflate his ego if it made him feel better about himself! ...And sometimes, inflating his ego meant doing his bidding, and in this case, unclogging the sink.

 

“As you wish, master,” You grabbed the draino and a plumbing snake from under the cabinet and went to work. You seemed to see something new and unexpected every day at this house. This time, it was the jagged rocks, glitter, and tomato sauce that clogged the kitchen sink. Sure, tomato sauce was normal, and glitter could be explained by someone carelessly washing their hands in the wrong sink, but how in the world did rocks get in there?

 

You cleared out the mess and tested the faucet a few times. The water drained just fine. 

 

“Master, if I may,” You started. “...Why are there rocks...in the sink?”

 

“ROCKS?!” Papyrus gasped. “HUMAN, I AM OFFENDED. I ONLY USE THE HIGHEST QUALITY, NATURAL EARTH MINERALS TO MY COOKING, FOR THAT SPECIAL SURPRISING CRUNCH.”

 

You had no idea what made this dork think rocks belonged anywhere near food, but you weren’t about to tell him that he was wrong. “I see. My apologies.”

 

“APOLOGY ACCEPTED,” He said.

 

You made a mental note to avoid eating anything Papyrus cooked. Yes, his feelings were important, but so was your health. 

 

“Is that all you needed from me?” You asked.

 

“I...WELL, NOT THAT I WOULD NEED YOUR HELP,” He started. “BUT, I WAS GOING TO PREPARE SOME LUNCH. AND I FIGURED YOU MIGHT LIKE TO SEE HOW A MASTER CHEF DOES IT, SO THAT YOUR UNDOUBTEDLY INFERIOR COOKING SKILLS MAY IMPROVE IN SOME REGARDS.”

 

“Of course, master,” You agreed easily enough. 

 

Your morning was spent cooking with Papyrus and making absolute certain that he put nothing lethal in the food.

 

~

 

Next, Bold had some business to attend to outside of the house. He really didn’t want any of the other skeletons accompanying him, nut Bold needed an escort of sorts. You quickly offered to be that escort. Comic seemed to trust you, and was actually relieved to have you tagging along with his brother. 

 

Bold needed a different kind of attention than Papyrus. He was very kind, and you realized he’d be fine talking on and on about his interests, but he always seemed happier when you participated more in conversation. It showed that you were listening, and cared about what he was saying. Even if you could only be interested in someone talking about puzzles for so long, the happy look on his face always made it worth it. He also needed a lot of reassurance that you were his friend. Seems that Papyrus wasn’t the only one with insecurities. 

 

He had actually been going to get supplies for a new puzzle he wanted to make for the other skeletons.He carried the bags as the two of you walked home. 

 

“AND THAT’S WHY I COULDN’T HAVE THE OTHERS WITH ME! IT’D RUIN THE SURPRISE!” Bold explained.

 

“I understand. Perhaps sometime, you could create a puzzle to surprise me with,” You suggested.

 

He paused for just a moment, before grinning even wider. “WOULD YOU REALLY LIKE TO TRY ONE OF MY PUZZLES SOMETIME?”

 

“Of course,” You assured. “What friend wouldn’t try another friend’s puzzles? ...but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be good enough to solve it. Especially if puzzle master Bold is the one who made it.”

 

“NONSENSE!” He chuckled. “THAT IS EXACTLY THE REASON THAT YOU’LL BE ABLE TO COMPLETE IT! A TRUE PUZZLE MASTER AIMS TO MAKE THEIR PUZZLES FAIR. IT’S NO FUN IF YOU CAN’T SEE A PERSON’S EXPRESSION WHEN THEY FINALLY DISCOVER THE SOLUTION TO A DASTARDLY PUZZLE!”

 

You had to try really hard not to smile at how excited he was. He started going on about how there were different parts of the puzzle meant to cater to each of the skeleton’s individual skill sets. You really hoped they all gave it a chance. 

 

Bold actually seemed so lost in his conversation and excitement, that his ended up brushing shoulders with someone. 

 

“Hey, watch it!” The angry person shouted, shoving Bold aside.

 

Your friend stumbled a bit, tripped and dropping his bags. Oh. Hell. No.

 

“Excuse me?” You said, stepping between the two. “I believe you owe my friend an apology.”

 

“Are you serious?” He laughed. “That freak show walked into me. He should be thanking me for not doing something worse. As if it’d want to be touched by a filthy disgusting monster.”

 

“Listen, buddy,” You tried again. “I’m giving you a warning.”

 

“Oh man, this is rich,” He chuckled again. “The monster needs his little whore to fight his battles for him.”

 

“HEY! PLEASE DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MS. (Y/N) LIKE THAT!” Papyrus said, pausing in the retrieval of his things. “SHE’S A FINE UPSTANDING WOMAN!”

 

“Oh man, shut the fuck up,” The man growled, swinging his leg back for a kick.

 

You quickly pulled Bold’s scarf up to block his sight, before unsheathing your knife from it’s hidden casing, and pressing it to the guy’s neck. He tried to back away, but having been only on one foot he lost his footing and toppled over. 

 

“And now you’re using foul language?” You asked. “How rude.” You moved the blade back to his neck. “I will ask you one more time. Apologize to my friend.”

 

“I’m sorry! My mistake! It won’t happen again!” He complied.

 

You smiled, re-sheathing the knife. “Thank you.”

 

Bold finally managed to remove the scarf. The fabric had gotten caught on something and refused to budge. “HEY, DID YOU TRIP? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

You pulled the man back up to his feet. “Yes, he’s fine, Bold.”

 

The man quickly fled the scene, hoping no one had seen what just happened. 

 

You crouched down, helping Bold pick up his things. With the two of you working together, you had quickly collected all his supplies.

 

You smiled, helping him up. “Let’s head back home now.”

 

~

 

As soon as the two of you got home, Bold ran off to get to work. Meanwhile, you looked for Comic. He needed to know what happened. 

 

You were perhaps a bit too protective with a few of the skeletons. Comic was a good example. He only had 1 HP. Now, you weren’t quite sure how HP, and monster health worked. You had no idea what sort of attacks or damage might damage him. The one thing you did know was that when monster lost all their HP, they would die. So, you were very vigilant with Comic, Sans, and Blue. Any trip, or bump, or slip, and you were there in an instant.

 

You quickly found Comic in his room, reading a joke book. Oh no. Your weakness.

 

“There was a ...problem, earlier today,” You started. “Bold may have bumped someone’s shoulder, and there was a ..scuffle of sorts. The conflict was resolved without anyone getting hurt.”

 

“well, that’s good, at least,” He said. 

 

“Just thought, I’d let you know,” You said lamely, turning to leave.

 

“hey,” You paused at his voice. Was he mad? Disappointed in you? Had you lost Comic’s trust? “i went to see the liberty bell recently.”

 

“You...what?” You asked. What did this have to do with anything?

 

“yeah, i don’t know why everyone makes such a big about it. it’s really not all it’s cracked up to be,” He finished, lifting his book a bit.

 

You quickly covered your mouth. No. You couldn’t show weakness again. You had to be-

 

“i bought some shoes from a drug dealer. i don't know what he laced them with, but i've been tripping all day,” He smirked. 

 

A quiet snort escaped through your fingers, but you quickly tightened your grip. 

 

Comic was determined to get that laugh, though. “well, i could tell you a joke about unemployed people, but they never work.” Still, you held it in. “one time someone took all my lamps, and i was absolutely delighted.” One last try.. “and the lord said unto john, ‘come forth and you will receive eternal life.’ but john came fifth and only won a toaster.”

 

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” You couldn’t take it anymore. With so many hilarious jokes in a row, it was surprising that you even made it that long without bursting into disgusting laughter. Comic seemed a bit surprised by your boisterous laugh. Some of the other skeletons peeked in the see what was happening. Embarrassed, and trying to conceal a blush, you quickly extracted yourself from the room.

 

~

 

Ashton was not happy. The camera footage clearly showed the skeletons running off with you. He couldn’t just let that slide. There would be some hell to pay.

 

~

 

You went to the backyard, pulling out your pack of cigarettes. God, you needed a smoke after the day you’d had. You waste no time getting out a lighter and igniting your cigarette.

 

“those things’ll give you cancer, you know,” It seemed that you weren’t alone out here. Stretch was already out here, smoking a cancer stick of his own. “you’re a smoker, too?”

 

Stretch seemed to be the skeleton who needed your protection the least. He had a healthy amount of HP, so you weren’t constantly fretting about him potentially dying from stubbing his toe or something. Not only that, but he seemed like the most mentally put together of all the skeletons. He didn’t care what other people thought of him, and seemed to roll with the punches, adapting well to any situation. The only thing that really seemed to bug him was Blue’s safety. If anything happened to Blue, you knew Stretch would be done for. So you had to doubly make sure Blue was safe, to protect the two of them.

 

“...yeah,” You said before taking a long drag.

 

“good,” Stretch said, taking a drag of his own. “maybe now that someone else smokes, it’ll give blue someone else to badger about quitting.”

 

“...Is it even that bad for someone without lungs?” You asked.

 

Stretch only shrugged. 

 

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying your cancer sticks. It was a nice break. A quiet serenity in the chaos that was living here.

 

“(y/n) was that your laugh earlier?” Until of course, Sans had to butt in and ruin it.

 

“wait, that was laughter?” Stretch asked, teasingly. “i just thought the neighbor’s cat was dying.”

 

You needed to do some damage control, quick. “Okay, but listen, Comic was unrelenting with his dumb jokes, and-”

 

“so, if we want to hear it again, we just need to tell you dumb jokes?” Sans asked with a mischievous smirk.

 

“Or, we could just not do that, and hope to never experience that again,” You suggested. “Beside, it was a moment of weakness. It won’t happen again.”

 

“sounds like a challenge to me,” Stretch said.

 

“It’s really not,” You said. “And quite frankly-”

 

“why are teddy bears never hungry?”

 

And so, Stretch and Sans followed you around, spewing dirty jokes in an effort to get you to crack.

 

~

 

Now that your momentary break was over, you were out running errands with Blue. He’d apparently decided that you were walking about to slow, and was pulling you along by the wrist.

 

Blue was definitely the one you were most protective of. He was such a cute sweetie pie. He reminded you a bit of a child. And that sweet personality coupled with his fragile HP? Oh man, you couldn’t help protecting the guy. Besides, that wasn’t all. He was also very kind to you on your first meeting. He gave you your dignity and respect your privacy by averting his eyes in the club. You wouldn’t forget about that.

 

It was already starting to get dark out, and you were all very hesitant about this little outing. Night time brings the worst kind of people out. However, Blue was adamant on running to the store to get some ingredients for dinner tonight, and his weaponized puppy eyes were enough to convince you all to agree on it.

 

Blue’s hand slipped from your grip, and he ran off ahead. Panicking, you quickly sprinted after him. He was really only a few feet ahead of you. You shouldn’t panic. He was still within your sights. You’d catch his wrist soon enough and walk quickly enough to keep up with him this time.

 

Except that was wrong. Because a very familiar man grabbed a hold of Blue first, yanking him into an alleyway. Ashton. Fuck.

 

You bolted for the alley, reaching for your knife. 

 

Ashton was holding Blue up by his bandanna. You tried not to think about how easily the knot could come undone. Or Blue falling. Or how much damaged that would do. Or Blue’s single HP. You really tried not to think of that stuff, but it was hard not to when you saw him struggling in Ashton’s grip. So you threw you knife.

 

The blade embedded itself in his neck. He sputtered, letting go of Blue. You quickly lunged forward, catch him safely in your arms. You quickly set him down. 

 

“Blue, are you alright?” You asked, voice drowning in concern.

 

“I...I...YEAH… WHAT JUST-”

 

BANG

 

Too concerned with Blue, you weren’t even thinking about the dangerous man still behind you, or the gun that you knew he always carried on him. But with the bullet lodged in your hip, it was impossible to ignore the burning pain flaring through your side. You collapsed in a heap on the cold wet ground of the alley.

 

“(Y/N)!” Blue screamed, looking from your blood wound, the man behind you. The knife still sat in his neck, blocking the flow of blood outside of his body. It seemed to have missed anything vital. And he had his gun pointed at the back of your head.

 

“Run along home,” He growled. “I’m feeling generous, so if you leave now, I’ll spare your life.”

 

“WH...WHAT?” Blue was crying.

 

“Blue...run home...you can g..get help…” You sputtered.

 

“NO! I CAN’T LEAVE YOU ALONE!” Blue said.

 

“Please...go ...home..” You pleaded.

 

“I...OKAY,” He agreed. “I’LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH HELP.”

 

He teleported home in a flash, and Ashton lowered his gun, laughing.

 

“You realize they’ll never make it back here in time, right?” He asked, mockingly, leering down at you.

 

“Yeah...I just…..don’t want him seeing what’s...gonna happen next…” You admitted.

 

“What you dying?” He asked. “Well you should have thought about that before you left. You’re still my property, (Y/N).”

 

“N...no…. Not that..” You said. “Don’t want...him…..see…..” The rest was lost to quiet mumbles.

 

“What?” He asked, leaning closer to hear your dying words better.

 

“Don’t want…..him seeing…..this,” With that, you grabbed the knife in his throat, twisting it, and wrenching it from his neck. 

 

He quickly backed away, trying in vain to cover his wound and weaken the bleeding. 

 

“I am…..no one’s property….” You spat weakly. “‘Specially not….some dumb ass who’d...fall for that.”

 

You knew you were losing too much blood. You knew the alley must look horrific at this point. You hoped that if help did come, they left Blue and Bold at home. They were too innocent for this. 

 

Soon enough, there was a flash of light. You could hear a jumble of sounds. Maybe voices? But at that point it didn’t matter, because you’d slipped out of consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry for this? ...perhaps. I don't know what happened. Everything was going so well and then it just went right over the edge.  
> Can we just talk about how Reader covered Bold's eyes so he wouldn't see her threaten someone with a knife? She didn't want to spook him.  
> And I don't really know what else to say about this. I promise it'll get better in the next part. ...or not because this really was not meant to go like this at all.
> 
> Anyway, as always, let me know your thoughts! Have a good day!


	20. Underfell: Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Special Chrismas edition of Underfell but oops is kinda sucks.

You woke up in the hospital. Your side really hurt. You moved to sit up, only to feel a hand pushing you back down by the shoulder. It was Sans. 

 

“don’t get up,” He said.

 

He was the only one in the room with you. He looked tired. How long had you been out? Had the skeletons been switching out? Why were-

 

“i’m sorry,” He muttered.

 

“What?” You asked weakly. 

 

“i’m sorry that i didn’t trust you,” He finished. “you really do seem to care about us. ...or at least blue.”

 

“Yeah, well…” You mumbled. “It wasn’t his battle to fight. It was mine.”

 

“he’s dead.”

 

“What?! Blue’s dead?!” You shrieked. “What happened to-”

 

“no, the guy, ashton,” Sans laughed.

 

“Oh my god..” You breathed out a sigh of relief. “Don’t scare me like that. ...and good. He deserved it.”

 

Sans pulled out his phone and started texting someone. “3...2...1…”

 

In a flash, five more skeletons appeared in the room. Seems he was telling the others you woke up. Speaking of the others, Blue quickly ran over and hugged you, tears in his eye sockets. He was spewing apologies at you.

 

You hugged him close. “Hey, no, it’s okay Blue. Don’t cry. I’m fine, see?”

 

He looked up at you, and you smiled brightly at him.

 

“YOU WERE OUT FOR DAYS,” He sniffled.

 

“Wait days?” You asked, looking to the others for confirmation.

 

“YES,” Papyrus answered. “AND IT SEEMS THAT YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN THEM. WE CAN’T HAVE YOU RUNNING OFF AND GETTING YOURSELF KILLED, (Y/N). AND… IF THAT MEANS I JUST HAVE TO ESCORT YOU EVERYWHERE…” A blush was coating his cheeks now. “THEN I SUPPOSE IT’S A SACRIFICE THAT I’M WILLING TO MAKE. ...BECAUSE IT’D BE A PAIN TO FIND ANOTHER HUMAN LIKE YOU! ….B-BECAUSE YOU’RE O-OBEDIENT I MEAN!!” His blush was only growing.

 

You giggled. Stars, he was cute.

 

“IT’S NOT FUNNY, HUMAN!” Papyrus whined. “I THOUGHT WE’D LOST YOU.”

 

“Apologies, master, but it’ll be a lot harder than that to get rid of me,” You smirked.

 

“WELL, THAT’S GOOD!” Bold said. “BECAUSE WE DON’T WANT TO GET RID OF YOU ANYTIME SOON!”

 

“yep, you’re just as stuck with us as we are with you,” Comic said.

 

It was Stretch’s turn to hug you, as he whispered in your ear. “thanks. blue doesn’t want to talk about what exactly happened, but i get the feeling that without you there, things could have turned out much differently.”

 

“...okay, but if we’re all some big happy family now, we’re the weirdest one i’ve ever seen by far,” Sans cut in, ruining the moment.

 

“NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A BIT WEIRD!” Papyrus declared with a big grin.

 

“I THINK WE’RE THE COOLEST FAMILY I’VE EVER SEEN,” Blue chimed in.

 

The skeletons went about discussing just which adjective perfectly described you group, and you took that as an opportunity to tune out the conversation. Seems like everyone was okay. And Ashton was gone. So, you were safe. You had nothing else to worry about. You stared out the window, watching bird flit about. The sky was darkening, almost as if it were about to…

 

“hey, look, guys,” Comic said. “it’s snowing.”

 

Everyone now looked out the window as the white powder rained down from the sky. It’d probably be hell to drive in. Good thing the boys could teleport.

 

“OH, YEAH! THAT REMINDS ME!” Bold shouted. “HUMAN, SINCE IT’S ALMOST CHRISTMAS, WE ALL BROUGHT YOU A LITTLE GIFT! IT’LL PROBABLY HELP TO CHEER YOU UP WHILE YOU’RE HERE, TOO!”

 

“Wait, really?” You asked. “I apologize, I didn’t have the time to get anything for you guys.”

 

“WELL WE WEREN’T EXPECTING ANYTHING IN RETURN,” Papyrus scoffed. “AS IF YOUR GIFT GIVING SKILLS COULD COME ANYWHERE CLOSE TO COMPARING TO OURS.”

 

You rolled your eyes. 

 

Everyone exchanged gifts. It was nice. One could almost forget that you were all in a hospital, because you were almost shot dead in an alley. It left you with hope for the future. Hope...and six cute skeletons who were all fond of you.

 

An attorney soon entered the room. “Ms. (L/N), I’m glad to see you’re awake now.”

 

“Yes. ...who are you?” You asked.

 

“I’m here to speak with you, about Mr. Ashton Smith’s last Will and Testament,” They explained. “I’m sure you’ve already heard news of his passing?”

 

“...Yes,” You said. “Did...did he leave me something in his will?”

 

“Ms. (L/N), he didn’t just leave you something… He left everything to you in his will,” They went on. “I just came to leave my information with you to set up a date where we can meet up to discuss this further.” They pulled out their card, handing it to you. “Call me when you’re feeling better.”

 

With that they left.

 

“...Guess he never expected to be going out like this,” You mumbled.

 

“...does that meet you own the strip joint now?” Sans asked.

 

“SANS!” Blue exclaimed. “NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO-”

 

“I suppose it does,” You said. “I think it’s time for a change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today. Really just wanted to let you know that all the AUs, as well as the main fic are getting a special Christmas chapter all throughout December! ....okay, not all of the AUs, just the ones that it can still make sense for. And don't think that makes them filler! They still have importance to the plot!
> 
> Don't expect them all to be so short either. Thanks so much for reading this! I already have a couple more written up and ready to post! I hope you're all as excited as I am!


	21. Slavetale: Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in the Slavetale AU. Will everyone be able to get along?

Even though circumstances were grim, there still seemed to be a bit of Christmas cheer in the air. It seemed you had brought Freddy and Gray together just in time for them to spend Christmas together. Hopefully, things would go without issue. You knew you’d have to stop the brother’s from squabbling.

 

You were currently channel surfing, searching for a channel playing Christmas movies to having going in the background.

 

“-s monster who could be anyone y-”

“-protect yourself! This monster is loose!-”

“-like a parasite it infects humans and-”

“-I’ll be back on Christmas day!”

 

Ah, perfect. You set down the remote and peeked into the kitchen. Freddy had initially said that he didn’t want anyone else in the kitchen. Who knew the guy liked cooking so much? However, Freddy was no match for Papyrus’ determination. Freddy seemed really hesitant to get any help, but he looked really happy to be giving Papyrus tips. You didn’t think you’d seen him smile so genuinely. It was nice.

 

You went about setting the table. Setting for seven made it asymmetrical, but you tried your best to still make it look nice. You thought you did a nice job. Now all that was really left was to wait for everyone to arrive.

 

You decided to watch some Christmas movies while you were waiting, only to find Sans already lounging on the couch. You took a seat beside him.

 

“...Do monsters celebrate Christmas?” You asked.

 

“Pretty much,” Sans nodded. “It basically just Christmas with a different name.”

 

“Well...a rose by any other name is just as sweet, right?” You smiled.

 

“...yeah,” He agreed. “..(Y/N), I just… thanks.”

 

“Um… for what?” You asked.

 

“Giving me my brother back,” Sans answered. “If it hadn’t been for you, I don’t know if I’d ever get to see him again. Let alone spend Christmas with him. So, thank you. Things could have been a lot worse without you.”

 

“...You really don’t need to thank me,” You assured. “I mean, I’m sure anyone in my position would want to make sure the two of you got to be together again!”

 

“...I don’t think so,” Sans argued. “But I really mean it. Thank you. I’m a lot luckier than most monsters.”

 

Oh. You hadn’t thought of that. Sure, things were good for you tonight, but that didn’t mean that things were good for everyone. You still had a lot of work to do.

 

“...Don’t worry, Sans. Soon enough all monsters are going to be with their families, again,” You promised. “I won’t stop until it happens.”

 

He chuckled humorlessly. “I admire your determination, kid.”

 

Ding-dong.

 

You quickly went to answer the door. Gray, Red, and Undyne stood waiting for you. Undyne was holding a pile of presents, rather triumphantly.

 

“Merry Christmas!” You greeted.

 

After many hugs and greetings, everyone made their way inside. Undyne ran off to set down the presents and find Papyrus, and Red sat on the couch beside Sans, leaving you with Gray.

 

“You look nervous,” You observed.

 

“..I’m just worried about the possibility of a fight breaking out,” Gray admitted.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m here to mediate, remember?” You smiled.

 

“Yeah,” Gray sighed in relief.

 

Suddenly, you could hear shouting coming from the kitchen. You quickly ran over to take in the scene. Undyne was furiously stirring a pot on the stove, spraying its contents all over the stovetop, much to Freddy’s dismay.

 

“You must stir with the true passion you have in your heart for cooking!” Undyne cackled.

 

Suddenly, the dismay drained from Freddy’s face. “Wait...is that a challenge?! I have way more passion than you!”

 

“Then prove it!” Undyne challenged.

 

“You’re on!” Freddy chuckled, mashing potatoes with extreme force.

 

“WOO! GO UNDYNE!” Papyrus cheered.

 

Well… At least they weren’t actually fighting? ...you just silently hoped they wouldn’t actually end up destroying the kitchen.

 

“...Is she always like this?” You whispered to Gray.

 

He nodded. “..I knew she and Freddy would either get along or despise each other.”

 

“I still can’t tell which one this is,” You giggled.

 

Gray smiled.

 

You decided to rejoin Sans on the couch. It was a bit more squished with Red there, but you didn’t mind.

 

“Freddy and Undyne are having some sort of cooking competition in the kitchen,” You explained.

 

“Sounds like things are really heating up,” Red rolled his eyes.

 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that joke, not matter how dumb and easy to make it was.

 

“Oh? Did I tickle your funny bone with that one?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Another obvious joke, but still funny enough to make you chuckle.

 

“Oh, you’re boned now that we know you like bad jokes,” Sans laughed.

 

The three of you exchanged jokes until it was time to eat. Both Freddy and Undyne were splattered with bits of food, yet still smiling in a cocky way, as if they’d accomplished something.

 

“So who won?” Sans asked, disinterestedly.

 

“We decided it was a tie,” Undyne said, proudly.

 

“So...you both lost?” Red asked with a smirk.

 

Freddy scowled, “That’s a funny way of pronouncing ‘won’.”

 

“I’m just glad it’s time to eat! Everything smells great,” You cut in. “Thanks guys, this all looks incredible.”

 

“But of course” Papyrus declared. “It’d be a challenge for it to be terrible with the Great Papyrus, and his very cool friends Undyne and Freddy in the kitchen.”

 

Throughout dinner, you all made light conversation. You all talked about upcoming rallies and protests, or how nice it was to all be together, or how good the food was. You were actually very impressed. You hadn’t expected the three of them to put together something so good, but here it was. You could say the proof was in the pudding, but Christmas Pudding was not among the desserts for the evening.

 

After dinner, everyone exchanged gifts. Little did everyone know, you had a trap set up. You were just waiting for someone to fall into it. Or two someones to be specific. Soon enough, however, it was triggered.

 

Freddy had been leaving the kitchen to get dishes, and Sans had been on his way into the kitchen to help out with them.

 

“Wait, guys,” You said, stopping them both in their tracks. You pointed a finger to the top of the doorway. There hung a rubber toe, covered in missile stickers. “You two are under the missile-toe!” And there you were, unable to breathe because you were cackling so hard at your own joke.

 

Luckily, you weren’t the only one. In fact, Red, Undyne, and Gray were all guffawing along with you. You considered making Gray laugh to be one of your biggest achievements. Sans stared at the offending prop in horror. It seemed like he wanted to laugh at it, but was also very upset at the implications of being stuck under it with...well, anyone in the house, you supposed. Freddy sputtered, slowly backing out of the doorway. Their reactions only made the whole thing funnier.

 

When you caught your breath, you took it down. You had had your fun, so you didn’t need it up there any longer. You were glad everyone got a kick out of it.

 

Soon enough, you were all seated in the living room, curled up watching movies together. Everything was good. Soon enough the movie faded out, and some other show rolled in. Red flipped lazily through the channels, pausing on a news channel.

 

“-monsters in this facility are being moved to one in a safer area,” The newscaster finished a sentence you’d never hear the beginning of. However, she wasn’t the main thing that stuck in your mind from the report.

 

On the screen, they showed footage of the facility, and some of the monsters held there. One of the shots showed a skeleton. He seemed to be Papyrus’ height, or maybe taller. He had sharp, pointed teeth, just like Red’s. You couldn’t wonder long about if any of these skeletons knew him before the remoted slipped out of Red’s hand. Even when the pictures changed he still stared at the screen.

 

“That was Edge,” He mumbled.

 

“Edge?” Freddy asked.

 

“...my brother,” Red answered. “That’s my brother. I...that’s where my brother is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait on this one to try to space out the updates just a little bit more... But I suppose I got a little too excited about this one? I feel like there's always so much fighting going on in this AU, so it was nice to have some fluff with everyone getting along, even if only for this chapter. I hope you all like reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> ...and honestly that mistletoe is really my favorite pun and there's no way I wasn't gonna put it in at least one of these.


	22. LOVE: Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chistmas" special for LOVE, that kinda glosses over and ignores christmas? Oops?

It soon became fairly obvious to you that you couldn’t stay in their house. For one, any family or friends who were worried would come to look for them here, just like the colorful eye sore from before. You couldn’t go back home to live with your ex, because you killed him, too. ...and you really didn’t have anyone else to turn to. Living on the streets wasn’t great. It was cold and you were hungry a lot, and the ghosts certainly weren’t helping. 

 

There was an upside, though. Living on the streets, you started to memorize the back alleys a lot better, to maximize sneaking potential. And you certainly wanted to be sneaking if you were trying to get away with murder. Which you were. And not just the first seven, you were true to your word, and continued your hobby. Sure, the ghosts may argue you didn’t stick to just killing off bad guys, but really, isn’t everyone a bad person if you dig deep enough, or look from the right angle?

 

Anyway, a lot of people were turning up dead, lately. With a serial killer on the loose, people were advised to travel in groups, or simply not to go out at night. You liked the extra challenge, though. It was almost like a game; the better you got, the more challenging the game would get to compensate. 

 

However, being homeless wouldn’t be a feasible option forever. It had been getting colder, and colder lately. Today it was even snowing. How dreadful. Your bare feet certainly didn’t appreciate the weather. You needed to do something. 

 

“you just gonna sit out in front of the same grocery store again?” Sans asked, bored.

 

You ignored him. You needed to get sympathy from the onlookers. Families with lots of pity, and everyone leaving with spare change they didn’t need were your main targets. You couldn’t be a crazy serial killer talking to the ghosts of her victims in their eyes. You had to seem like a perfectly sane, sweet, innocent young lady who was down on her luck. The colder weather certainly helped your income, even if it stung your feet.

 

Then you saw him. This guy always came around the same time, the same exact day, every week. He always looked at you and quickly looked away, on his way in. He always left you his change. Not just the coins, usually the bills, too. And whenever he reached towards your cup, his hands would tremble ever so slightly, and he’d always try to keep as much distance as he could. He’d always pull out a bottle of hand sanitizer afterwards. This strange behavior made him more memorable. He had round glasses that almost hid the bags that were always under his eyes. But you noticed them. He’s never said a word to you, but you felt a bond.

 

And just like that, he was in the store. 

 

“YOU REALIZE YOU’RE EITHER GOING TO SLOWLY FREEZE OR STARVE TO DEATH OUT HERE, RIGHT?” Edge asked. “MIGHT AS WELL DO US ALL A FAVOR AND THROW YOURSELF IN FRONT OF A CAR AND SPEED UP THE PROCESS.”

 

“OR MAYBE WE COULD TRY THAT WHOLE, THINKING ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS THING, I SUGGESTED!” Papyrus suggested. “AND THINKING ABOUT HOW YOU’D FEEL IF SOMEONE DID THEM TO YOU!”

 

You rolled your eyes. There they go again. Now they were gonna bicker again about whether or not you were redeemable. How dreadfully predictable. You were considering telling them to knock it off when Mystery Man came back out. Like always, he approached, but this time, he hesitated. 

 

“It’s cold,” He said, lamely. 

 

“Yes,” You agreed. 

 

“And uh… well, I see you out here a lot,” He continued. “And it’s supposed to drop below freezing tonight. ...and you just have that torn sundress..”

 

“Yep,” You agreed, again.

 

“And well, not only that, but there’s someone going around killing people, and I..” He sighed. “Do you have somewhere to stay? My conscience has been killing me ever since I first saw you out here.”

 

“I…” Time to put on your acting skills. You looked down, forcing tears to your eyes. “I have an alley.” You mumbled in the most pitiful voice you could muster.

 

“wow, an oscar worthing performance,” Stretch said, sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Well, if you wanted to get out of the cold for the night, I have a spare room,” He offered.

 

“You...you’d really do that for me?” You asked.

 

“Yeah,” He said. “A nice clean shower, food, and a warm place to sleep.”

 

“Thank you,” You smiled.

 

“see, this is how i got suckered in,” Sans said. “she seems so helpless that anyone with a conscience can’t help but offer her a room.”

 

Sure, getting into a car with a stranger and going to their house may not seem like the smartest idea, but you knew what you were doing. After all, you were armed, dangerous, and experienced when it came to seeing the light leave someone’s eyes. If he tried anything, you could handle yourself. ...But you really doubted he’d try anything. The guy was purposely trying to avoid physical contact with you. 

 

“Oh, my name’s Brett, by the way,” He said, getting into his car.

 

“(Y/N),” You replied, doing the same. 

 

It was a short drive to his house, and the first thing he asked you to do was shower. He left some spare clothes in the bathroom for you. As soon as you were alone, you spoke to the ghosts.

 

“Okay, listen this is my first shower since you all started following me,” You said. “No looking. I want you all turned around for this.”

 

They all complied, and you hopped in. Seeing this as quite possibly your only time away from Brett for a while, you decided to keep the conversation going. 

 

“So, we finally know Mystery Man’s name!” You said, cheerfully. “And he’s super nice! I can’t believe he let me stay with him.”

 

“what’s your plan now? kill him?” Red asked, gruffly.

 

“What? Nah, of course not,” You dismissed the notion.

 

“yeah, only a heartless creature would take advantage of someone else’s kindness, and then murder them in their own home that they were letting you stay at,” Stretch said, before pausing. “oh wait.”

 

“Listen, I can’t change the past,” You huffed. “I apologized. What more do you guys want from me? ...besides, I doubt anyone else will let me stay with them, so killing him would really leave me out on the streets and ruin everything.”

 

“ALSO, BECAUSE IT’S WRONG, RIGHT?” Blue asked.

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” You said. 

 

~

 

It was nice to feel clean again. Brett had been right about showering first. Or maybe he was just a neat freak. Yeah, that seemed more reasonable. He was napping on the couch when you got out. Damn, what an easy target. Too bad you couldn’t kill him 

 

“Excuse me?” You asked.

 

He stirred from his sleep, quickly sitting up. “Sorry. I guess I dozed off for a second there.”

 

“That’s okay,” You assured. “But, could you let me know where I’ll be staying?”

 

“Right!” He showed you to the guest room. It was decently sized, and very clean. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

 

“Thank you,” You smiled.

 

He quickly left to attend to other matters. 

 

“so, what’s the plan?” Red asked.

 

“Well, I’m definitely, going to see if I can stay here with him,” You said. “Like, come on. He’s gotta let me, right?”

 

“DOES THIS MEAN YOU’RE GOING TO STOP HURTING PEOPLE?” Papyrus asked, hopefully.

 

You giggled. “Of course not! I just gotta sneak out too do it at night and make sure Brett doesn’t find out.”

 

“and if he catches you sneaking out?” Stretch asked.

 

“We’ll cross that bridge, when we get to it,” You said, laying down on the bed. It was much more comfort than you’d gotten used to. You quickly found yourself drifting off to sleep.

 

~

 

Black had already started decorating the house for the upcoming holiday. Rus was too busy with errands, so Black was decorating by himself. This sucked. He wondered if any of his alternates would want to spend Christmas together. He doubted it. Whatever! He didn’t need them anyways! He had his brother! Heck, if one came knocking right now inviting him over, he’d turn them down.

 

Suddenly, in a colorful poof, the parasite stood before him. He stumbled back in surprise before realizing what had happened. Upon recognizing the colorful nightmare, he scowled.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PARASITE?” He growled. “I’M VERY BUSY TODAY, SO THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT.”

 

“Oh, yeah, bro,” Fresh said. “I promise, it’s totes important, for reals.”

 

“SPIT IT OUT,” Black hissed.

 

“Well, ya see, I was goin by da main house, and they’re all dead,” He said nonchalantly.

 

“...WHAT?”

 

“Yeah. Dust everywhere. Yeesh, right?” Fresh asked. “Anyway, I was lookin through Sans’ papers, and congrats. You’re da Sans in charge now. Aint dat rad?”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Well, Sans made a list. In case anything happened ta him, he had a next in command for sharing info wit all the alternates, and gettin all us home and all,” Fresh explained. “Him, Red, and Blue were da first three, and wit dem all dead, dat makes you da number one broseph in charge. So-”

 

“NO, FRESH, STOP,” Black interrupted. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY’RE ALL DEAD? YOU’VE GOT TO BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I’M DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL FOR THAT. I MEAN REALLY, WHO COULD TAKE ON SIX POWERFUL SKELETONS AT ONCE?”

 

“What would I gain from lying to you?” Fresh asked, seriously.

 

Those words chilled Black to his core. Fresh wouldn’t just prank him for the sake of it. He would gain nothing lying about this. So that meant…

 

“And if ya don’t believe me, which is totes UNRAD by the way, then you can jus go ta da house and see for yerself,” Fresh shrugged. “I didn’t clean. Deir dust is still all over da place. Either way, jus make sure ya take over wit gettin us all home. And supplyin me wit hosts. Dats all I care about. Later brotater!”

 

With that Fresh was gone. Black still just couldn’t process this. He needed to go to the house. He needed to see the proof.

 

~

 

You easily charmed your way into a friendship with Brett. There was no chance of him kicking you out now. Especially with Christmas coming up. You also found out he worked the night shift at his job. It made sneaking out at night much easier.

 

“Hey, (Y/N)?” Brett asked.

 

“Yeah?” You responded.

 

“My cousin’s going to be coming over for Christmas,” Brett started. “He’ll be staying here for a little while. Just wanted to give you a heads up.”

 

“Thanks, Brett!” You said with a smile. It was your go to with him. Sweet and seemingly innocent. It could easily melt his heart anytime he saw it. He quickly left you to your own devices. 

 

“Well, I need Brett, but his cousin’s still fair game, right?” You asked the ghosts.

 

“NO! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Blue pleaded. “BRETT’S BEEN SO NICE TO YOU! HE THINKS OF YOU AS A FRIEND.”

 

“Yeah? And I’m not killing Brett, am I Blue?” You rolled your eyes. “Gosh, you can be so silly sometimes.”

 

~

 

Black had been staying at Sans’ mansion since Fresh told him what had happened. He’d be searching for some kind of sign or clue who had done this, because Black was going to make whoever did this pay. Rus had been staying close, too. Maybe Rus was worried about the killer coming back, and wanted to keep a close eye on Black.

 

Regardless, it didn’t seem that he was getting much of anywhere. Even if he had the supplies that needed to check for fingerprints, he had no database to compare it to. The few hairs he’d found had also proved useless. It’s not like he was working with the police. Besides, he doubted they’d take a crime against monsters seriously. It seemed that Black had met a road block. 

 

“NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE, RUS,” Black grumbled. “THERE ONLY SEEMS TO BE EVIDENCE OF ONE ATTACKER, RIGHT? BUT HOW WOULD A SINGLE HUMAN GET THE BETTER OF THEM? I MEAN, EVEN YOU COULD EASILY DISPOSE OF ONE! SO HOW DID ONE MANAGE TO BEST ALL SIX OF THEM?”

 

“and you’re sure it was just one, m’lord?” Rus asked.

 

“YES. I’VE COMBED THIS WHOLE PLACE FOR EVIDENCE MULTIPLE TIMES! THE HAIR WAS ALL SIMILAR IN COLOR AND LENGTH! AND IT WAS ALL OVER THE HOUSE!” Black exclaimed.

 

“...wait...what if that’s it?” Rus mused.

 

“WHAT?” Black asked. “WHAT’S IT?”

 

“the humans hair was all over. why would the human need to go all over the house? and surely just coming in to kill everyone wouldn’t yield that much hair,” Rus explained. “so, what if she stayed long enough for them to lower their guards? that’s how the human got them vulnerable enough to defeat them all.”

 

“...YOU’RE RIGHT!” Black exclaimed. “EXCELLENT WORK, RUS!”

 

With this in mind, Black ran off with a new lead. If the skeletons had all grown accustomed to you, then the next thing to do would be to check their cell phones! There was a chance that at least one of them would have a picture with you, or a way of contacting you. He was going to find you, and he was going to make you pay.

 

~

 

You were watching some cooking show in the living room, while Brett slept. His work schedule really messed up his sleeping schedule. Whatever, that left you more time to talk to your ghost friends and not seem crazy!

 

You weren’t really paying attention to the show. You had been flipping through the channels when Papyrus begged you to leave this on. Soon Blue joined in, and Edge also started grumbling about it being a decent program, and you really had no choice. You were just too nice to change it, you supposed. It really didn’t help that three kept talking through it. Finally, the show ended.

 

“HUMAN, YOU LEFT THE SHOW ON JUST FOR US, DIDN’T YOU?” Papyrus asked.

 

“Yeah,” You answered.

 

“SEE! THAT’S PROOF THAT YOU’RE BECOMING A BETTER PERSON! THERE’S HOPE FOR YOU YET!” Papyrus declared.

 

“Hey, I’d like to think I’m a pretty great person!” You argued.

 

Suddenly the front door opened and a stranger entered. You really hoped he hadn’t heard you talking to the ghosts through the door. He stopped, staring at you. You guessed this must have been Brett’s cousin. He had glasses, too, but he looked much more unkempt than Brett. Messy hair, sticking out in random directions, scraggly facial hair, and his glasses even seemed slightly crooked. 

 

“...um...hi,” You said. “I’m uh...Brett’s roommate.”

 

“...Brett didn’t tell me he had a roommate,” The man said.

 

“Welp,” You muttered awkwardly.

 

Something about him seemed off. Harsh. Dark. Maybe even a bit intimidating.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Charles,” He said. You didn’t like this guy. You really didn’t like this guy.

 

“Brett’s asleep right now,” You said. 

 

“...thanks,” With that, Charles went to Brett’s room.

 

“Okay, does he give anyone else the creeps?” You whispered.

 

“YEAH,” Blue agreed. “IT ALMOST FELT LIKE HE WAS LOOKING AT US.”

 

“you noticed it, too?” Red asked.

 

“Guys, don’t be ridiculous,” You chided, quietly. “Only I can see you. It’s like a rule. ...and besides, once Christmas is over, we won’t have to see him ever again.”

 

~

 

You couldn’t wait for the end of the holiday season. Charles was really making you uncomfortable. For one, it seemed like the guy never slept, so whenever you tried to sneak out, he was always there waiting for you. So for as long as he was here, you couldn’t perform your nightly rituals. Not only that, but he also kept close to Brett, refusing to let you be alone with the guy. You were patient, and after a long, jolly holiday season, finally, it was over.

 

“So, uh… Charles, if you don’t mind me asking,” You started, trying hard to seem nonchalant. “When are you planning on heading back?”

 

You could only pray that he wouldn’t say he was also staying for new years. That would just be overkill.

 

“Oh, Brett didn’t tell you?” Charles asked, and you swore he was smirking. “I’m actually going to be staying here with him for the time being. I’m moving back to the area, and Brett has been kind enough to offer me a place in his home.”

 

“...What?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this. You guys deserve better. I really, really don't like this chapter? But also I've tried rewriting it a few times, but also I'm sick of looking at it, and it's holding up all the other Christmas special chapters. So like... I don't really like this chapter, but it establishes some new plot changes, and idk. It just feels cluttered. Sorry. I hope the others are better for you guys.


	23. AN: Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same message copied from the main fic.

Alright. This fic is officially under hiatus. I've been having problems with my computer lately which makes it a bit difficult to continue writing. I'm really sorry to have to do this to you guys. I love writing this fic and seeing your comments. Hopefully, this hiatus doesn't last too long, and my computer stops bugging out. See you all again hopefully soon. ...And I promise when I come back, I'll have something special for you all! That's all I can say for now, though.   
...and I really don't know how to end this so...Have a good day!


End file.
